How Did We End Up Here?
by HeirofGryffindor16
Summary: What would happen if Hermione and Fred were together? What if Fred never died? This is how Fred and Hermione's relationship has formed and changed over the years. *I changed the rating for future language usage*
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooooooooo this is my very first original fanfic. I absolutely love Fred/Hermione fanfiction so I had to write one. I was going to wait until my other story series, or at least the one story I have started, was finished but I left school early today and wasn't up to going on the computer so I wrote this down and now that I feel better here it is! :) I really hope you guys like this, please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in this, just the storyline.  
**

* * *

Hermione sat there crying into Ron's shoulder while Ginny sat on the other side of him in a similar position on Harry's shoulder.

A mediwitch cam into the room and cleared her throat to gain the redheaded family and the other two's attention. Hermione held her breath when the mediwitch began to speak.

"Mr. Weasley has suffered a lot of injuries," she began looking at the chart in her hand. "He broke a lot of his bone, but we were able to heal them. He's recovering now if you'd like to go see him."

Hermione was out of the room before she had barely finished talking, with everyone right behind her.

When they got to the door of his room Harry grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"Give him some time with his family," he said. "I know you want to see him, but his family should really should get to see him first."

"I suppose you're right," Hermione said with tears still streaking down her face but there was a hopeful sparkle in her eyes that wasn't there before.

The Weasleys all entered the room with the door closing behind them while Harry and Hermione sat down on the floor next to the door.

"Do you think he'll be like he was before?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Of course," he said. "I couldn't picture him any other way."

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out of the room.

"You two can come in, he wants to see you guys," she said going back in the room.

Harry stood up but Hermione stayed put.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked looking confused.

"You go," she said smiling up at him. "I kind of want to go see him last."

"How come?"

"I want to see him by myself. Go see him Harry."

"Okay. If you're sure..." he said

"I'm sure," Hermione said. "Now go. You know how impatient he can get."

Harry chuckled and walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione sat there for a while staring at the wall opposite her before the door opened and everyone filed out.

"He wants to see you, Hermione," Ginny said looking much happier than she had before. Hermione stood up slowly and walked, nervously, into the room shutting the door.

It was an average sized room. Very white and scarcely furnished. There were a few chairs and a bedside table all around a bed. Since it was a private room there was only one bed, and in that bed, sitting up, looking perfectly healthy, reading _The Daily Prophet_, was Fred Weasley.

Hermione felt a few more tears leak out, but these were different than the ones before, these were tears of happiness.

Fred had barely looked up after placing the newspaper on the bedside table when Hermione launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could while she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shh, love. It's okay. I'm right here. I'm fine," he said trying to soothe the girl by stroking her hair.

They sat like that for a while before Hermione had finally calmed down and was sitting next to him with her legs across his and her head resting on his shoulder with his arms around her still.

"I was so scared," Hermione whispered. Fred rubbed her arm. "I know, love, I know. Everything's over, I'm fine, you're fine. We can stop worrying and being scared."

Hermione laughed.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that you said almost the same thing to me in my first year after Harry and Ron saved me from the troll."

"Oh yeah, I remember that," he laughed along with her.

When they both had stopped laughing Hermione said, "Sometimes I wish we could go back to that innocence we had. Before Voldemort came back, before Sirius died, before Dumbledore died, before I watched you almost die."

"Yeah, I can understand that. You three never really had much of a childhood. You were always fighting Voldemort"

"I really miss that year. You were the first person that was nice to me, well you and George."

"Of course, just because we're pranksters doesn't mean that we're mean to people. You were just trying to help Neville, there was no reason for all of them to make fun of you."

Hermione looked up at him. "You were my first friend," she told him.

"I'm glad I was," he said leaning down to kiss her. When he pulled away he smiled down at her. "Do you remember everything about that year?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a flashback to Hermione's first year/Fred's third. I'll say what year it is supposed to be flashing back to at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only this storyline.  
**

* * *

Hermione sat up and looked at her clock.

"Ugh, six thirty? I'm never going to ho back to sleep," she said to herself. She figured her parents were still asleep so she quietly go dressed and skipped downstairs to make breakfast.

She didn't expect her parents to both be up, dressed and already have breakfast ready.

"Morning," she said sitting down as her mom got up to get her a plate of eggs and some toast.

"Are you nervous?" her dad asked.

"Maybe a little bit," she answered. The truth is she hardly slept at all the night before because she was so nervous. What if no one liked her? What if she was rubbish at all of her classes?

There was a knock at the door. Hermione jumped out of her seat, her food barely touched, and went to answer the door.

"Hello Professor Flitwick," she smiled letting the tiny professor in, closing the door behind him.

"Good morning Miss Granger," he replied. "Nervous?"

"Just bit," she said, again hiding her true fears.

"Well, don't you worry, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine," he said.

They walked into the kitchen where Hermione's parents greeted their guest and offered him breakfast, which he graciously declined.

They sat and talked for awhile. At some point Flitwick checked his watch and said, "Oh, it's almost eight thirty, we should be heading out in about an hour. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, professor. I'll just double check, then I need help carrying it to the car," she said.

"That can be arranged, lead the way."

They went up stairs to her room where she double and triple checked to make sure she had everything she needed was packed. Professor Flitwick pulled out his wand and with a flick of his wrist her trunk was in the air, out the door, and down the stairs.

The two followed the trunk down the stairs to the living room where Hermione's parents were waiting.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Hermione's dad asked the tiny wizard.

"King's Cross," he answered brightly.

"I'm taking a train to a wizarding school?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes, indeed," he said just as brightly as before.

After a quick drive to King's Cross and a short hunt for a trolly for Hermione's trunk, Flitwick was quickly leading the Grangers through the station.

"Right, here we are," he said when they reached platforms nine and ten.

"Which platform do I take?" Hermione asked.

"Platform nine and three quarters," he whispered.

"Platform- How is that possible?"

"Magic," he said simply. "Now all you need to do is walk straight through the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

"Walk through the- Professor, I have to walk through the barrier to get to the platform?"

"Yes, if you're nervous you best do it at a bit of a run, or you can lean on the wall and slide through that way."

"I think I'll slide through."

"Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Granger on either side of her then. I'll be right behind you three, help you put your trunk on the train then I'm afraid I have to go."

They did as he instructed. He helped Hermione with her trunk, find a compartment then said goodbye before disappearing on the spot.

Hermione decided to wave goodbye to her parents one last time when she felt the train start to move.

She had been sitting there reading one of her books before a boy came in.

"Er...sorry, but everywhere else is full, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"No, not at all. I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Are your parents a witch and wizard?"

"Yes, but I live with my gran. You?"

"I'm a muggle-born."

They sat there for a moment before he stood up.

"Er...I'll be right back, I think I've lost my toad."

He came back nearly in tears. "D-do you th-think y-y-you could help m-me find him?" he asked.

"Of course," she said closing her book and standing up.

A few minutes later she walked out of Harry Potter's compartment, annoyed at his friend, Ron Weasley.

She saw a compartment with some older students. The door was already open so she only had to clear her throat to gain their attention.

"Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one."

A few of the boys whispered to each other, looked at her then started snickering.

Two redheaded boys right in front of her glared at the other boys.

"He, there's no need for that," one of them said.

"Come on, I'll help you look for it," the other said standing up.

"I'm Fred Weasley, by the way," he said as they started walking down the corridor.

"Hermione Granger. I'm assuming Ron is your brother?"

"And I'm assuming by your tone that you've met him?"

"Unfortunately."

"That's what I say when people ask if we're related. My twin, George, was the other one back there."

Hermione looked down at the mention of back in Fred's compartment.

"Hey, I'm sorry about those gits, I'm not even really friends with them. They were way out of line making fun of you like that."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I've got an idea, let's go tell the prefects about the toad, that way there will be more people looking and then we can keep going around and asking people."

"You don't have to help me, you can go back with your friends if you want," Hermione said.

"I don't mind, besides, the more people looking, the faster we'll find it."

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled. Hermione removed the hat and hurried over to the table and sat down.

"Hey, Granger. I guess we're house-mates now," a voice said close to her ear. She turned around and saw Fred sitting next to her. She only knew it was Fred because she noticed that Fred had a series of freckles in the outer corner of his right eye, that she noticed George didn't have when she met him after they found Neville's toad.

"I guess we are then," Hermione smiled.

Hermione cheered every time a new Gryffindor joined the table and once the rest of the first years were sorted, the feast began.

The feast passed by pretty quickly, with delicious food and Fred and George telling her about the castle and making jokes.

Once everyone had finished eating Dumbledore made a few announcements and sent everybody off to bed.

When Hermione got into bed and lied down she only had two thoughts on her mind: she couldn't wait for classes to start in the morning, and she had the biggest crush on her first real friend, Fred Weasley.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Dreadful? I should write more? I should never ever try writing any sort of story ever again? Please review!**

***Chapter 3 should be up by the end of this week or early next week*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is still Hermione's first year, just fast forward to Halloween after the trio's Charms lesson when they make feathers levitate. Enjoy!:) Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K.R therefore I do not own anything but this storyline.  
**

* * *

"She's a nightmare, honestly." she heard Ron telling Harry when they were leaving Charms.

Hermione felt tears start to leak out of her eyes so she put her head down and rushed passed them, accidentally knocking into Harry, who said, "I think she heard you."

"So?" Ron said. "She must have noticed she hasn't got any friends."

Hermione had looked up a bit to make sure she didn't walk into anyone else and she noticed Fred and George with their friend Lee. She also noticed Fred look over when she rushed passed. She put her head back down and walked a little bit faster so no one would notice her.

"Fred. Fred. Fred!" George said, trying to get his brother's attention again.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry guys. I'll see you in class," he said and left to go find Hermione. He wanted to know why she was crying and who made her cry, because when he found out he was going to make them pay for hurting her. He knew she had trouble making friends so he always tried to make an effort to talk to her or save her a seat at mealtimes. He managed to follow her to the girls' bathroom, but, since he was a boy, he couldn't follow her in. He looked around quick and saw a girl from Gryffindor that he knew to be in Hermione's year.

"Excuse me," he said walking up to her.

"Yes?" she said.

"Er...I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What?"

"Could you go and try to get Hermione out of the bathroom? I need to talk to her."

"Sure." she said and walked into the bathroom.

After a while she came out, alone.

"She refused to come out or tell me why she was crying. Do you know?" the girl asked.

"No, that's why I wanted to talk to her. Well, thank you for trying." Fred said.

"No problem." and with that she walked away.

Fred opened the door a bit since no one else was in the corridor.

"Hermione," he called into the room. "Can you come talk to me, please?"

She didn't answer, but he did notice she stopped sniffling.

"Hermione, come on. I want to talk to you."

"No, I just don't feel good. Go on, you'll be late for class."

"Hermione, I don't care about being late, I just want to know what's wrong."

"Nothing! I just don't feel well right now. I'll be out soon. I'll see you at dinner later."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Go!"

"Okay."

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Hermione decided to read for a bit in the common room.

She had been sitting there for a while when she heard someone come down the stairs. Figuring someone had left something down here she didn't look up until she felt someone sit down next to her on the couch.

"So, are you ready to tell me what made you cry before?" Fred asked her.

She took a minute to close her book, put it down on the floor, and readjusted the way she was sitting so she faced him with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"I had overheard Ron talking to Harry about me when we were coming out of Charms. He had said no one could stand me, I didn't have any friends and that I was a nightmare."

"That bloody git. He doesn't even know you, he shouldn't be saying stuff like that," Fred said angrily standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked standing up as well.

"To go hex my brother into oblivion for saying that about you."

"You don't have to, Fred," she said trying to calm him down while blocking his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Like hell I don't."

"Fred! He apologized after he saved me from the troll!"

"What?" Fred asked and stopped trying to get passed her.

"Harry and Ron went to go tell me about the troll but it had went into the girls' bathroom so they had to knock it out before it could hurt me and McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell came in. I took the blame and McGonagall took five points from me but gave Harry and Ron five each for knocking out the troll and saving me," Hermione explained. "She let me leave before the other two so when they got to the common room they apologized for saying those things about me and I thanked them for saving me, and I also apologized for annoying them."

"Hermione, you don't need to apologize to them, they were the ones talking about you," Fred said taking her wrist and pulling her over to the couch again.

"But if I hadn't been annoying them they never would have said those things about me."

"You were just trying to help them."

"I guess so, but still-"

"No, you were trying to help them so they would like you and they would want to be your friends. Well you don't need them to be your friends, George, Lee, and I will be your friends."

"That's sweet, Fred, but you don't need to. I think Ron and Harry will be a bit nicer to me from now on; they saved me from a troll and I got them out of trouble with McGonagall."

"Well, I still want to be your friend, Hermione," Fred whispered.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. She felt his arms snake around her and pull her close.

"Of course, Fred. You're my first friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Skip forward a few months to the morning after Harry and Hermione sneak Norbert the dragon up to the Astronomy tower to give to Charlie and those two, Malfoy, and Neville all get caught.**

**This is sort of a fluffy filler chapter. I wrote it yesterday in English while we were watching Julius Caesar, the play itself is ehh, but the movie we're watching is horrible! The guy playing Brutus shows no emotion whatsoever. Everything he says is in a monotone and it makes me very, very angry. So anyway back to my story...This is still in Hermione's first year and the next chapter will be the last one in her first year. I don't know when I will put the next one up yet because starting next week I'm going to start the second book in my changing the future series. I'm really excited about that because the second one is my favorite. I don't know why, but it is:). Review please! Enjoy!3**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. Everything else belongs to the very talented J.K.R.  
**

* * *

The next morning Hermione tried desperately to avoid Fred, afraid he would be angry with her for having a hand in putting Gryffindor in last place by losing all of those points. She already knew that everyone was mad at her, Neville, and Harry so she figured Fred would be as well. Every time made fun of her or Harry, mostly Harry, she noticed that Harry would give her a guilty look.

Walking out of their last class to dinner, Hermione was in an almost good mood. She had successfully avoided Fred the whole day. When they almost reached the doors to the Great Hall someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the dungeons.

"Wha-?" she said as she was pulled into a nearby door.

"Hermione," a voice said. She knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice she longed to hear all day, but feared it all the same.

"Fred?" she asked trying to sound indifferent to not show her fear of him at the moment. "What do you want?"

"To talk to you, you've been avoiding me all day."

"No, I haven't," Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes, you have."

"No, I haven't."

"Then explain why when I saw you coming out of Charms you sprinted away from me."

"I-I-"

"Hermione, why are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends. Tell me why you're avoiding me." He sounded upset and it brought tears to her eyes. She had no idea he really cared about her that much.

"I was afraid," she mumbled so quietly hoping Fred wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said.

"I was afraid," Hermione mumbled a tiny bit louder.

"Hermione, I can't understand you."

"I was afraid," she said still quietly.

"What?"

"I was afraid, Fred! Okay? I was afraid you would be angry with me!" she said feeling tears start to leak out.

"Afraid of me being angry with you? For what?"

"Because I helped lose Gryffindor over a hundred points and lost our chance at winning the cup this year."

Fred let out a slow breath.

"Hermione, of course I'm upset we won't beat Slytherin this year, but I'm not going to throw away a friendship over something like that. That's not who I am, I thought you knew that."

"I know, it's just, everyone else was upset about it."

"Well I'm not everyone else."

"I know, but-"

"No. No more trying to make excuses. I want you to stop trying to avoid me because you're not afraid of anything and I'm not going to throw away our friendship so easily. If you're upset about something you can _always_ come talk to me about it. No matter what."

By the end of his little speech Hermione could no longer talk and tears were falling freely down her face.

"Don't cry," he said pulling her into a hug. "Don't cry."

"I'm s-sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have b-been afraid to come to y-you."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I promise, next time I'm upset about something I will come to you about it."

"Good."

* * *

**Final comment on this: I smiled when I wrote everything Fred told Hermione. I can imagine him saying every single thing. Review and the next chapter could go up a bit faster... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gotta love Harry Potter Weekend, without it you would not be able to read this chapter sooner than I had planned. Watching the first movie gave me the inspiration to write this, so enjoy!:)**

**Fast Forward to after the giant chess game when Harry is telling Hermione he's going to go on by himself. As requested more interaction with Ron and Harry and Fred and Hermione interacting with other people together instead of just one-on-one discussions.  
**

**Disclaimer: Only the storyline belongs to me.  
**

* * *

"You're a great wizard, Harry," Hermione said.

"Not as good as you," he said.

"Me! Books, and cleverness. There are more important things- friendship, bravery- Harry, just be careful."

"You too, Hermione."

Hermione watched as he walked out of the chamber, to who knows what else that will put him in grave danger. Once he walked out of the chamber she turned to the task at hand; waking up Ron and sending an owl to Dumbledore.

"Ron," she said shaking him. "Ron wake up."

He wasn't stirring.

"Ron!" she said shaking him a little harder now.

Still no response.

"Ron! Ron please wake up!" she said desperately shaking him.

She still got no response from him.

"Ron! Wake up! Please! Wake up Ron!" her yells bouncing of the chamber's walls.

He stirred only a bit, but not enough for her to notice.

"Ron!" she had tears in her eyes now and her voice was shaking. "Ron you have to get up. NOW!"

Her yell was enough to earn a grunt from Ron. He was coming to.

"Ron!" She yelled relieved that he was okay. "Come on, Ron, we have to go! Harry could be in trouble, we have to go alert Dumbledore."

"Hermione?..."He groaned, barely able to speak and still looking groggy.

"Ron, are you alright? Can you walk?"

"I-I think so," he said sitting up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Where's Harry?"

"He went on, he said to wake you up and go send an owl to Dumbledore. Now come on."

She helped him stand up and they started running back towards the chamber with the keys. When they reached it the ran to the broom.

"There's only one broom, you'll have to ride behind me, Hermione."

"A-a-alright."

"Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah. Fine."

"Okay, get on," he said from the broom. She hadn't even noticed he moved from her side. She got on behind him and put her arms around his waist. He kicked off and she held on even tighter. They flew passed the devils snare and up through the trapdoor, where none other than Dumbledore was standing.

"Professor?" Hermione said as they landed.

"He's gone after him, hasn't he?" was all he said. They nodded. "Go to the hospital wing if you're injured or just go back to your common room."

He took the broom and went through the trapdoor. They did as he said, only because they didn't want to spend another minute in the same room as Fluffy. Hermione forced Ron to go to the hospital wing just to make sure he was okay.

On the way to the hospital wing they ran into the twins, who were carrying some snack back from, they assumed, the kitchens.

"Ron? Hermione?" they said.

"Fred, George," Ron and Hermione said.

"What are you doing here?" the four of them said together.

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies," Fred said winking at them.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Ron asked.

The twins ignored his question and continued on their way back to the common room.

"I hate when they do that," Ron mumbled and started walking again.

To their surprise when they walked in Madame Pomfrey was still awake, but it looked like she was getting ready for bed.

"What do you two want?" she asked sounding a little annoyed that they would come so late.

"Dumbledore sent us," Hermione said.

"For what?"

They went on to explain everything right up until they walked in, skipping, of course, running into the twins. They didn't want to get the twins into trouble for being out passed curfew.

"Well, alright then, Mr. Weasley go sit over there and I'll check you out," she said pointing to a bed. "Miss. Granger the one next to his, if you will."

They sat where they were told. She looked Ron over first then moved onto Hermione. While she was looking over Hermione Dumbledore came in with an unconscious Harry.

"Harry!" the two gasped.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but right now he just needs his rest," Dumbledore said. He turned and walked out of the hospital wing.

"You two are free to go," Madame Pomfrey said turning to check on Harry.

Hermione and Ron got up and left the hospital wing. When they got to the common room they said goodnight and started to go up the separate staircases to their dormitories. Hermione had just made it to the bottom of the girls' staircase when someone whispered her name.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?" She said turning towards the couches.

"Come here."

She walked over to the couches and found Fred sitting there.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you guys were okay. Why were you two out passed curfew? Why did Ron look like he got knocked out recently? Why-"

"Fred, We're fine. I can't really tell you why were were out passed curfew. He looked like he got knocked out recently because he did."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"No one's really supposed to know."

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"No, you'll tell George and he'll tell someone who will tell someone who will tell someone who will-"

"Okay, I get it. What if I tell him not to tell anyone?"

"I really don't think I should tell you..."

"Please?" he asked giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, alright! Go get him then. While you're at it, get Ron too. He can help me tell it."

"Okay," he said getting up from the couch and running up the boys' staircase.

He came back down with his two groggy siblings. Fred sat back down next to Hermione and George and Ron took the two arm chairs. Hermione and Ron took turns telling the twins everything that had happened that night. The twins were silent when they finished their story.

"Well, say something," Hermione said looking at Fred.

"I always knew Snape was a bloody git," he said looking angry.

"Bloody overgrown bat," George mumbled.

"Are you two okay, then?" Fred asked looking at Hermione.

"Yes, we're fine now, but Harry's unconscious in the hospital wing," she said.

"We'll all go see him in the morning then," George said standing up and stretching.

"Yeah," Ron said yawning.

The two went upstairs leaving Fred and Hermione alone again.

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked staring into the remnants of the fire.

"I'm fine, Fred," she said putting her head on his shoulder. He didn't say anything for awhile, but he did put hi arm around her.

"You're cold," he said finally.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

He pulled out his want, mumbled a spell and a fire appeared in the grate. He put his wand back in his pocket.

"There, now you'll warm up," he said rubbing her arm to try to warm her up.

"Thanks, Fred."

"No problem. I just want to know one thing."

"What?"

"How come you guys didn't tell anybody?"

"None of the professors would have believed us."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I would have believed you."

"Harry didn't really want to tell anyone."

"You can tell me anything. You know that."

"I know, but Harry-"

"Can trust me as well. If the three of you had told me not to tell anyone I wouldn't have told anyone. You could have told me. I could have helped tell a professor."

"No offense Fred but I don't think that would have helped. The professors would think it was a prank if you tried to tell them."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right."

"I know. You're never wrong."

Hermione yawned.

"Don't you think you should get to bed? You've had a long night."

"I'm fine."

"Stop saying that."

"But I am-"

"Hermione, for once you're wrong. Go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, I'll go to bed," she said standing up. "G'night."

"Night, Mione," he said using his nickname for her.

After three long days of hanging around with Ron and the twins, Hermione and Ron heard that Harry was awake so they decided to go visit him.

Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let them in at first but after awhile she let them in for a little bit.

Harry told them everything that had happened when he went off on his own. When he finished they told him everything that he had missed, including them telling Fred and George.

"You told them? Why?" he asked.

"We can trust them. If you tell them you don't want them to tell anybody then they won't. I trust them, so I told them," Hermione said, she was afraid Harry would be mad at her for telling them.

"I guess if you trust them then it's okay."

"It's been more than fifteen minutes! Out!" Madame Pomfrey said coming out of her office.

Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Harry and left.

The day of the end of term feast Ron and Hermione went to go wait outside of the hospital wing for Harry.

"How are you feeling mate?" Ron asked as Harry came out and they started walking towards the Great Hall.

"Alright, you guys?"

"Fine," Hermione said.

When they got into the Great Hall they went and sat down across from the twins at the Gryffindor table. The entire Great all was draped in green and silver; Slytherin won the house cup.

Dumbledore stood up to announce the house cup standings.

"Another year gone!" he said. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink out teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were...you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts...Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand as thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff. With three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two."

The Slytherin table all cheered while everyone else in the Great Hall clapped only halfheartedly.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," Dumbledore continued. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

"Has that ever happened before?" Hermione whispered to Fred, who was sitting directly across from her. He shook his head.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore. "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes...First- to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

All the Gryffindors cheered. Hermione could hear Percy telling everyone, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

When everyone had settled down a bit Dumbledore continued.

"Second- to Miss Hermione Granger...for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Hermione buried her face in her arms. She felt some pat her on her back, she looked up and saw Fred smiling at her with his arm still extended toward her. She smiled back up at him and started to cheer along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Third- to Mr. Harry Potter," Dumbledore said making the room go quiet. "for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points."

There was a noise like an explosion from the Gryffindor house. They had all realized that they were now tied with Slytherin.

Dumbledore raised his hand to get the room to go quiet.

"There are all kinds of courage," he said with a smile. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

There was a deafening yell from the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Harry stood up and cheered along with everyone else. Hermione noticed Harry nudge Ron and point toward Malfoy who looked stunned and horrified.

"Which means," Dumbledore said gaining the attention of everyone. "we need a little change of decoration."

He clapped his hand and the green hangings all became scarlet while the silver ones became gold. The huge serpent behind the teachers vanished and in its place was the Gryffindor lion.

On the train ride home Hermione sat with Ron, Harry and even the twins came to sit with them. When they got off the train Hermione rand to greet her parents. She went over to say goodbye to her friends.

"Hope you have- er- a good holiday,"she said to Harry while looking his uncle.

"Oh, I will," he said grinning. "_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley over the summer..."

They said goodbye and Hermione turned to the Weasleys.

"Bye, Hermione," Ron said waving.

"Bye, Ron."

"See 'ya next year Hermione," George said waving as well.

"See you."

"Bye, Hermione," Fred said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Bye Fred. Promise you'll write me?"

"Of course. I might try and get Ron to as well," he laughed.

"Good luck with that," Hermione laughed as well.

"I'll see you next year Hermione," he said pulling out of the hug.

"Bye, Fred," Hermione waved walking back over to her parents with a huge smile on her face. She was happy that she had friends and finally found a place where she belonged; Hogwarts.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that. I think this is my favorite chapter of this story so far, it's definitely the longest, or at least feels like the longest. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Love. This. Chapter. I feel like some of the sentences are a bit run-on-y but otherwise I think it's one of the best chapters I've written.**

**So this is the start of term of Hermione's second year. Just a side note: she doesn't meet up with the Weasleys in Diagon Alley, I didn't really know how to write that so I omitted it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline.  
**

* * *

Hermione found an empty compartment and sat down. She had already said goodbye to her parents and was wondering where Harry and all the Weasleys were, it was only a few minutes until eleven.

Just as she thought this there was a loud bang outside of her compartment. She stood up and went to go look for what caused the noise. She didn't have to go very far to look for it, apparently in a rush the twins had tripped over their trunks and each other and fell over.

Hermione giggled. "Alright there Fred? George?" she said going to help them up.

"'Mione!" Fred yelled once he was standing. He pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you? How was your summer? I missed you!"

"Nice to see you too Fred," she laughed hugging him as well. "I'm good, my summer was good, I missed you too."

"Alright, alright, let the girl go, you're going to crush the air out of her," George teased. "The rest of us would like to say hello to her too."

"Sorry, Hermione," Fred said letting go of her.

"Hi 'Mione," George said pulling her into a hug, though not as tight as Fred did.

"So how was your guys' summer?" she asked.

"Good," they said in unison.

"So you're still doing that, huh?" she laughed.

"Yes," they said in unison again.

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" Fred asked.

"Sure," she said. She showed them to the compartment and they put their stuff up on the racks.

The train had already been moving for a little bit when Hermione noticed something.

"Where are Ron and Harry?" she asked.

The twins looked up from their game of exploding snap. "I dunno, they went through the barrier after us," Fred said.

"You would think they would come and find you," George said.

"I'll just find them when we get to the school," she said.

"I'm gonna go find Lee, you wanna come Gred?"

"Nah, I'll stay here," Fred said.

"Alright," George said leaving.

"You could have went, you didn't have to stay with me," Hermione said.

"I want to though," he said.

"Well that's nice of you," she said blushing a bit.

They talked for a bit about nothing in particular when George came back followed by Lee.

"Hey, Fred, Hermione," he said.

"Hi, Lee," they said together.

Since Hermione was friends with Fred she talked to Lee sometimes so he always said hi to her. Hermione didn't know this but Lee had been one of those boys that had laughed at her on her first day last year. Fred had told him off afterward and Lee started to feel bad so he was nicer to her.

"Are you two going to start that now, too?" Lee asked smirking.

Fred and Hermione didn't know but George and Lee had a bet going. George had noticed a change in his brother whenever Hermione was around so he bet Lee two sickles that Fred would ask her out in her third year, Lee had said her fifth year.

After awhile of watching the three boys play exploding snap Hermione left to go get changed. When she got back the twins were dressed in their robes and Lee had left to, probably, get changed as well.

They felt the train start slow and they still hadn't seen Harry or Ron. Hermione was starting to get worried. She expressed her feelings to Fred as they were getting off the train.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine, come on, you can ride in a carriage with George, Lee, and I," he said pulling her by her wrist.

The four of them found an empty carriage and got in it. George and Lee sat on one side while Fred sat next to Hermione on the other side. This didn't go unnoticed by George who elbowed Lee and nodded his head to the two who were deep in conversation. Lee chuckled quietly and made goo-goo eyed faces that went unnoticed by the other two. Lee and George did this the whole ride to the school and had a hard time not laughing loudly so the other two wouldn't notice.

The sorting had just finished and Dumbledore was making a few start of term notices. Hermione was sitting next to Fred, who sat across from Lee who was next to George, who was across from Hermione, who was looking around for her two other friends.

"Would you relax?" Fred whispered. "You'll see them after dinner, or in the morning."

"I know, it's just odd. I thought they would have at least _tried_ to find me," she whispered back frowning.

"They're big boys, 'Mione," he said filling his plate with food that had just appeared. "They'll find you eventually, after Ron finishes stuffing his face."

"Is that a Weasley trait? You and George eat the same way Ron does. It's quite disgusting," she said filling her plate as well.

"How do we eat?" he asked with his mouth full spraying a few crumbs on her.

"Well first off, you eat with your mouths full," she said wiping off the crumbs he had sprayed on her.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"And second, you eat enough to fill a normal person for about a week in one sitting," she continued.

"That's not true," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Not all the time," he said. She just kept looking at him. "Okay, okay, we do. But it's not all Weasleys, Perce doesn't. The rest of us do though, even Ginny."

"That's not true," she said. She had been sitting next to George who was trying to get her in on the bet as well.

"Oh, hush, Gin," Fred said going back to his food.

"Come on Gin, please? Just two sickles on when you think he'll ask her out," George whispered.

"I'm not betting on something like that," she whispered back.

"Please? You know you want to," he pushed.

"No," she said.

"Come on, Gin, please?"

"Oh, alright, what did you two bet then?"

"Well I said her third year, our fifth," George said.

"And I said her fifth year, our seventh," said Lee.

"Okay, two sickles on her fourth year, your sixth," she said.

"Brilliant," they said together.

The whole exchange went unnoticed by the two across the table who were still discussing Fred's eating habits.

"Are you two completely mental?" Hermione asked her two friends who had just told her how they arrived at school. "You know what? Don't answer that, I'm going to bed. Good night." And with that she turned and went upstairs to go to sleep.

She layed in bed staring at the ceiling just thinking. She was excited to be back at Hogwarts and see all of her friends again. She was extremely happy to see Harry, Ron, George, and Fred. Especially Fred. She had thought she had grown out of her silly crush over the summer since she hadn't seen him for two months, but when she saw him on the train she realized it hadn't gone away. If anything it intensified, especially when he hugged her when he first saw her. She didn't really know why he hugged her like that, but she wasn't complaining. She made a mental not to ask Ginny if Fred had said anything over the summer. They had been talking during dinner and Hermione thought that she could be friends with the younger girl.

Hermione started to wonder what it was that Lee and George were laughing about all night. She had noticed it when they were in the carriage going up to the school and was curious what they were laughing at. She was a little paranoid at first, thinking they were laughing at her, but she dismissed the idea knowing it was silly. She knew that if either one laughed at her Fred would tell them off, she had seen Fred telling off Lee last year about something and when she asked George what it was about he had told her Lee had been laughing at her, he didn't say when exactly, and that Fred had gotten mad at him. It took her awhile to trust Lee after that but she became a bit closer to him when Fred would pull her off onto one of his wacky adventures, in the common room because she was afraid of getting into trouble for doing something like that in the corridors.

She went back to thinking of the hug Fred had given her. She rolled over and fell asleep shortly afterward with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! What do you guys think of it? And what do you think of Lee and George's bet? Who do you think will win the bet? George, Lee, or Ginny? Review and let me know what you think on that because I'm not even one hundred percent certain on it yet so your opinions will help.**

**Remember:**

**George bet that Fred would ask her out in her third year which is the twins and Lee's fifth.**

**Lee bet that he would ask her out in her fifth year which would be the twins and Lee's seventh.**

**And Ginny bet that he would ask her out in her fourth year which would be the twins and Lee's sixth.**

**Review pretty please:)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've grown so attached to this story3 I really hope you guys are enjoying reading this nearly as much as I'm enjoying writing it. This chapter is more following Fred than Hermione but...well you'll see when you read it!:)**

**Skip forward a whoooooooolllllleeeee bunch of months to like the Easter holidays. I know, I know, "what the hell happened to the rest of the school year?" Well I tried writing this chapter earlier in the year, but nothing came out as well as this so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!:)  
**

* * *

"Hey, Hermione," Fred said coming up behind her making her jump.

"Oh," she said realizing who it was. "Hi Fred. I don't think I've ever seen you in the library, what brings you here?"

"I was bored and I wanted to take a walk out on the grounds and can't find George or Lee so I thought I'd come ask you."

"Sure, I'll go with you."

When they got out on the grounds they started walking around the black lake.

"So why so jumpy?" Fred asked after a while.

"I don't know. Just afraid that I'm going to be the next one that's attacked," she said.

"Don't be silly, no one's been attacked for months, not since Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were attacked."

"Who ever is doing all of these attacks is just trying to lure the school into a false sense of security before their next attack."

Fred stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Hermione, nothing will happen to you. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," he said pulling her into a hug just as tight as when he first saw her on the train back in September. She hugged him back just as tightly and they just stood like that for a few minutes. When they pulled apart Hermione shivered, it was a fairly cool day and she didn't grab a jacket before they left the castle.

"Come on, don't want you to get sick," Fred said noticing her shiver and began walking back towards the castle.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me..." Fred heard McGonagall say to Harry. He saw Ron rush up to them and she said, "Yes, perhaps you'd better come too, Weasley."

Fred walked up to them as well. "Excuse me, Professor, but what's going on?"

"I suppose you should come too," she said. The three followed their professor back into the castle all the way up to the hospital wing.

"This may come as a bit of a shock," she said surprisingly gentle. "There has been another attack...another double attack."

Fred had a feeling he knew exactly who one of the victims were before she even opened the door. When she did he felt like he was going to be sick.

Laying in one of the beds, stiff as a board with vacant eyes, was Hermione. In the bed next to her was a Ravenclaw girl that he didn't know.

He walked numbly over to Hermione's bedside and knelt down next to her head.

"Hermione," he whispered. Fred looked up at McGonagall.

"They were found near the library," she said answering his unasked question. "Can any of you identify this? It was found on the floor next to them.

She was holding up a small mirror.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, just staring at Hermione. Fred shook his head as well, he figured it was the other girl's, he knew that Hermione would never carry a mirror since she always cared more for her school work rather than her looks.

Everyday Fred went to the hospital wing to visit Hermione until Madame Pomfrey kicked him out.

A couple of days after the attack he was sitting in the hospital wing on a chair next to her bed.

"Hermione," he said to her still form. "I promised you that you wouldn't get attacked and here you are. George and Lee keep giving me the oddest looks, like I've gone crazy, or like they expect me to burst out crying or yelling at something. You'd be able to figure it out. I hate that this happened to you, I hate that I couldn't help you Hermione. I asked Professor Sprout and she said the mandrakes should be ready in a few weeks. As much as I hate to see you like this I'm bloody happy that you weren't killed by whatever is doing this to people."

He sat there looking at her for awhile.

"I don't know why I just said that, it's not like you can hear me, or answer me at all. You've had that effect on me since we met, I've always been able to tell you anything and you would listen, genuinely interested in what I had to say. I don't even know what I'm saying right now, to be honest," he said putting his face in his hands.

"I think I do," a voice said near the entrance to the hospital wing. Fred looked up not expecting anybody to be in here.

"Percy?" Fred asked surprised. "What are you doing here? And how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, but apparently not the beginning because I don't know what you said to make you say all of that. But I think I know why you just said all of that to someone that can't hear you," he said ignoring Fred's first question.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You like her," Percy said simply.

"W-what?" Fred stuttered. "She's just my friend, I don't like her that way."

"Fred, everything you said to her just now proves that you like her. I've noticed it, actually, last year, whenever you're around her you seem...happier," Percy said. "George told me that when you guys first saw her on the train back in September you nearly crushed the life out of her because you hugged her so tightly."

Fred blushed. "I still don't see how you could think I fancy her. We're just friends, I was her first friend."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Fred's obvious pride in his voice when he said this. "You seem awfully happy about that," he stated.

"Happy about what? That I was her first friend? It's not that I like I was her first friend, I like that I was the first person she could come to here, the first person she opened up to and trusted."

Percy smirked at his younger brother who was staring at the girl between them.

"You like her, Fred," Percy said.

Fred breathed in deeply then let it out slowly. "I think you're right, Perce. But what do I do? She kinda young, isn't she?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"Wait until you feel she's old enough. Obviously I would wait until she's unpetrified, but wait until you think she'll be ready."

Fred sat quietly, still looking at Hermione's lifeless body. Slowly he stood up, his eyes never leaving the girl before him until he was level with Percy with only the bed between them.

"Thanks, Percy," he said. "I really appreciate the advice."

"It's no problem, I know how you feel," he said looking over his shoulder.

"Do you know her?" Fred asked. "I heard she was a prefect, did you know her at all?"

"She's my girlfriend," Percy said quietly.

"Perce, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you and George would tear the mickey out of me if I did."

"Perce, we do that because you're our brother, we don't mean anything by it."

"I know, it's just I feel that you two pick on me the most."

"That's because it's too easy to annoy you, dear brother," Fred said grinning mischievously. "Anyway, thanks again for the help, Perce. I better be going, Madame Pomfrey should be out soon to kick us out."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Percy said waling over to the Ravenclaw girl's bed and sitting in the chair that was there.

Fred had just made it to the door and he turned and looked at his brother.

"Hey, Perce?" he said.

"Yes, Fred?" Percy said looking up from his girlfriend.

"I always looked up to you more than I did Bill or Charlie," said Fred causing Percy to smile. Fred smiled back before turning and leaving the hospital wing.

* * *

**So who loved the brotherly moment Fred had with Percy? I always felt like Percy was Fred's favorite brother, I don't want to explain why I think that here because I will explain that at some point in the story, aroooouuuunnnd Hermione's 5th year, I believe? I wrote this chapter smiling the whole time. I thought it was the sweetest thing ever. And, helloooooo Fred, finally waking up and realizing his feelings! But when will he act upon them? Keep your guesses coming about George/Lee/Ginny's bet.**

**George-Hermione's 3rd year/Fred's 5th**

**Lee-Hermione's 5th year/Fred's 7th**

**Ginny-Hermione's 4th year/Fred's 6th**

**I _was_ going to work Ron and Harry into the bet but I decided against it because I couldn't figure out how to work that into the story, but there's still a chance I could work it in somehow, let me know if you have any ideas on how to work it in. That would be awesome if you guys could do that. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uhmm so this kinda doesn't skip that far ahead into Hermione's second year, she's only been petrified for a few days and Ginny's been taken into the chamber. More Fred's view goodness:). It's kind of harder writing his view of things than when I write in Hermione's view, I'm not sure why, probably 'cause I'm a girl. Whatevs, R&R please:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

* * *

Fred had absolutely no idea what to do anymore. He finally came to terms with his feelings a few weeks ago, but Hermione was still petrified so he couldn't do anything. And on top of that he had heard that someone had been taken into the chamber. He had no idea who it was, but of course he was scared. Who knew if that person would make it out alive or if Hogwarts would stay open. He hadn't really been himself since Hermione was attacked and it scared him that she had that effect on him. The only thing he had to look forward to was that the petrified students, Mrs. Norris, and Nearly Headless Nick would be unpetrified in a few hours time.

"Fred!" George and Lee yelled running up to him with Percy right behind them.

"What?" he asked.

"We heard McGonagall tell the other teachers who was taken into the chamber!" Lee said frantically.

"How did you hear that?"

"We happened to be walking very slowly around the corner to the common room and we saw the message, heard her say it, then ran to tell you," George said.

Something in Fred's head clicked into place; Percy wouldn't be with George and Lee to tell him this unless it was...

"Ginny," Percy whispered. "It was Ginny, Fred."

Fred couldn't stand anymore. He sat down in the nearest armchair.

"Bloody hell," he said. "Why would it take her though? She's a pureblood! Does that mean that whoever is behind all these attacks doesn't care about who they attack anymore?"

"It seems that way, Fred," Percy said sitting down next to him looking sick. George and Lee sat on the couch next to the other two.

They all sat in silence before Percy stood up.

"I should go owl mum and dad, shouldn't I?" he said.

"You don't think McGonagall would have done it by now?" Lee asked.

"I don't know but I just need to do something. I can't just sit here not knowing what's going to happen to my little sister," Percy said almost angrily to Lee and walked off to his room.

"Hang on," Fred said suddenly. "Where's Ron? And Harry for that matter? Do they know about..."

"I don't know, I haven't seen them all day," said George.

Fred sat there staring into the fire listening to the sounds of everyone around him. No one knew who had been taking. Sure, they were all scared for that students safety, but it didn't affect them like it did Fred. They had no idea what Percy, George, and him were feeling right now, having no idea what was happening to their little sister; if she was okay, or even alive.

"Fred?" George said.

Fred looked up from the fire to look at his brother.

"Are you coming to bed? It's kind of late," he said.

"I'll be up later. Night George," Fred said looking back at the fire.

""G'night Fred," he said and walked up the stairs to his room.

Fred started to doze off where he was sitting when he heard someone come into the common room.

He jumped up and reached for his wand when he really saw who it was.

"Ron! Harry! Where were you guys? Do you have any idea what happened to Ginny! Wait...why are you covered in blood, Harry?" He said quickly sitting back down.

"Yes, we know. In fact, that's exactly where we were, saving her," Ron said sounding exhausted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Fred asked not sure if he heard his younger brother right.

"We heard McGonagall talking to the other teacher and she sent Lockhart to go save Ginny, we had figured out what, and where the monster was so we followed him to his office to tell him and he told us how he never really did any of that stuff in his book, he just took credit for what other people have done and wiped their memories so they wouldn't remember. We took him down into the chamber with us and he tried to wipe our memories, but with Ron's wand so it backfired, he's in the hospital wing now, and the ceiling caved in a bit so I had to go on by myself," Harry explained. He told Fred everything that had happened in the chamber. He noticed Fred flinched when he told him that Ginny had just been barely alive.

"So, she's okay now, right?" Fred asked.

"A bit shaken up , but yes. She's okay," Ron said.

"Good, I'll go explain everything to George, do you two mind explaining to Percy so he doesn't go crazy?" Fred said trying to make a joke now that he knew Ginny would be okay.

Fred and the other two went upstairs and Fred proceeded to tell George and Lee everything Harry had told him.

Fred woke up the next morning a bit groggy but then he realized what day it was and perked up instantly; Hermione would be waking up today.

He knew he couldn't actually be inside of the hospital wing when the victims first woke up but he planned to wait outside the doors until Madame Pomfrey let him in. He wanted to be the first one to see Hermione because he wanted to tell her how he felt.

When Madame Pomfrey finally let him in he rushed over to the small brunette second year that was sitting up in bed.

When he saw her he realized something; he couldn't tell her, not yet anyway. As much as he wanted to tell her everything, he realized that she wasn't ready yet, especially since she had just woken up from being petrified for quite a while.

"Hermione!" He yelled and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you?"

"It's good to see you too, Fred," she laughed. "I'm fine. Now, anyway."

"Good, I missed you," he said.

"So, what happened after I was attacked?" Hermione asked as Fred let go of her and sat down in the seat he occupied so many times before when he visited her.

He explained everything he knew and everything that Harry had told him.

Madame Pomfrey walked over to them.

"Miss Granger, you're free to go down to the feast," she said walking over to the next person to discharge them as well.

"Well, come one then," Fred said standing up and offering his hand to help her up.

They made their way down to the Great Hall with his arm around her the whole time.

He smiled when she saw Harry and Ron and ran to them and hugged them both.

He made his way over to them and sat down next to her when Dumbledore stood to make some announcements, one was that end of the year exams were to be canceled. Fred could have sworn that he heard Hermione say "Oh no!" when Dumbledore spoke and it made Fred smile even more, happy that she was back and worrying about her studies after having only been awake for a few hours.

There was a loud bang towards the back of the Great Hall getting everyone's attention. Hagrid had just walked in. He walked over to Harry and Ron and cuffed them on the shoulders so hard knocking them into their plates of food causing Hermione to giggle making Fred smile.

On the train ride home a few days later Fred found himself sitting between George and Hermione and across from Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They played exploding snap, and set off the last of his and George's Filibuster fireworks.

When they were almost at King's Cross Harry asked Ginny, "Ginny-what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

Fred smirked, he had a feeling he knew exactly what Percy was doing.

"Oh, that," Ginny giggled. "Well- Percy's got a girlfriend."

Fred tried to act surprised and dropped a stack of books on George's head.

"What?" George asked in disbelief while rubbing his head.

"It's that Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," Ginny said. "That's who he was writing to all last summer. He's been meeting her all over the school in secret. I walked in on them kissing in an empty classroom one day. He was so upset when she was- you know- attacked. You won't tease him will you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred smirked.

"Definitely not," George sniggered.

Fred was practically glued to Hermione's side as they walked through the barrier to find their families. They spotted her family first.

"Bye Hermione," Fred said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Bye Fred," she said hugging him just as tight.

"I'm going to miss you, 'Mione," Fred said letting go of her.

"I'll miss you too, Fred," she smiled. "But before you know it summer will be over and we'll see each other everyday and you'll be sick of me."

"I could never be sick of you, 'Mione," he laughed.

"Bye Fred," she called waving to him.

Fred waved back smiling. He hoped that next year, when he saw her, he would have that feeling. The same feeling he had when he knew she wasn't ready, but better. The feeling that he knew she would be ready.

* * *

**Well that got pretty fluffy now didn't it? Do you guys like the fluff? More fluff? Less fluff? Let me know what you think:)**

**Oh! and the bet is coming more into play the next few chapters since Hermione will be starting her third year.**

**Will George be right and Fred will ask her out then? Or will he be the first to lose the bet?**

**Let me know what you think on that.**

**George-Hermione's third year/ Fred's fifth**

**Lee-Hermione's fifth year/ Fred's seventh**

**Ginny- Hermione's fourth/ Fred's sixth  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fast forward to before the start of Hermione's third year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the storyline.  
**

* * *

Fred couldn't have been more happy. Ron had told him that Hermione was going to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days before the start of term. He couldn't wait to see her. Every fiber of his being was hoping she would be ready. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her all day and never let go. The only people that knew how he felt were Percy and, of course, George. Thought he had a feeling Ron knew too, because he gave him a look when he told him that Hermione was going to be meeting up with the.

The Weasleys were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron just talking and waiting for Hermione to join them. Fred kept looking over at the door that lead to the muggle world. Finally after looking at the door for about the millionth time George smacked him in the back of the head.

"Would you quit looking at the door,Gred?" he said annoyed. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry Forge. I just miss her."

"I know, but she'll be here soon enough- oh, wait, never mind. She's here."

Fred turned his head around so fast he felt a small crack. He jumped up from the table and ran over to the brunette that had just walked in and pulled her into a very tight hug.

"'Mione!" he shouted in her ear.

"Hi, Fred," she said.

When he let go he dragged her over the everyone else. Once she hugged everyone Ron dragged her off to go for school supplies and to find Harry.

Fred didn't know what to think, she had barely said hello to him yet she went off with Ron as soon as she could. Did that mean she liked Ron?

"Come on you git," George said pulling him up to the room they were sharing, Ginny following close behind them.

George pushed him so he was sitting on his bed while Ginny closed the door behind her.

"George told me," she said sitting down on next to George on his bed across from Fred.

"You git, why did you tell her?" Fred asked his twin angrily.

"She's a girl, mate," he shrugged. "I thought she could help."

"Well I don't need help, okay? I just need to go hex Ron into oblivion."

"If you wait I can find out who she likes, "Ginny said calmly. "Mum said we're sharing room until we go to school, so I can find out for you. Then if she _does_ like Ron, you can curse him all you want."

"I told you she could help," George said smugly. Fred ignored him and looked at Ginny.

"You would really do that Gin?" he asked.

"Yeah, if you want me to," she said shrugging.

"So, Hermione, do you think I could ask you something kind of personal?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "What?"

"Do you happen to fancy any of my brothers?" she blurted out. She didn't want to ask her directly like that, she wanted to work it into the conversation slowly. Oh well, too late for that now.

"Oh," Hermione said blushing. "Uhmm..."

"I understand if you don't want to tell me, I was just curious."

"No, no. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially your brothers."

"Come on Gin! Please tell me!"

"I can't I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell anyone."

"But if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have even asked her!"

"I would have asked her eventually, I just did it earlier than I wanted to because of you."

"Exactly, so tell me."

"No."

"Ginny! Please?"

"No, I promised."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please?"

"No, no, no, no."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

"Please?"

"No!"

"_Please?_ Come on Gin, I gotta know!"

"Alright! If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, but if she asks, you figured it out on your own or something. Don't tell her I told you."

"Okay, anything. Just tell me already!"

"You."

"Me what?"

"You."

"Yes, me what?"

"You."

"Me what? Come on Gin, I just want to know."

"You git, she likes you. Can't really understand why, especially right now, but she does."

"Really?"

"Yes, just don't tell her I told you."

George walked in and stopped short at the sight in front of him. Fred was standing there staring at Ginny in disbelief.

"What's going on guys?" he asked uncertainly.

"She likes me Forge," Fred said still staring at Ginny.

"What? Really?" George asked looking at Ginny as well.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted. "Now would you quit asking me that?"

She walked out leaving the other two alone. George looked over at Fred, who was still staring where Ginny had just been standing, and grinned.

"Well brother," he said. "Go tell her how you feel."

That seemed to snap Fred out of his trance.

"What? No, not yet," Fred said beginning to pace the room.

"Why?" George asked.

"It's too much of a coincidence that Ginny asked her who she likes then I suddenly ask her out. She's smart, she'll know I asked Ginny to ask her."

"So when are you going to ask her then?"

"I'm not sure, Forge. I'm not sure."

* * *

**So what do you guys think of that? Is George gonna win the bet? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fast forward to Christmas time in Hermione's third year. This chapter's really short but really, really fluffy. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I did not, do not, and will not ever own anything besides the story line.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred was walking down the stairs to the common room when someone stormed passed him, pushing him out of the way. As the person reached the bottom of the stairs he recognized the flash of brown hair that was headed towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" Fred called. She paused for a moment but kept walking.

"Hermione!" he called again. This time she stopped and waited for him to catch up. Once he caught up to her she started walking again.

"What's wrong Hermione?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that. What's wrong?"

"Harry and Ronald are upset with me."

"About?"

"Harry got a new broom for Christmas."

"That's fantastic, but I don't see the problem?"

"The package was sent anonymously."

"And..."

"I think it could have been sent by Sirius Black. Or that it could be cursed so I got Professor McGonagall to confiscate it so that she could get it checked and now they're mad at me," Hermione said stopping at the shore of the black lake, Fred hadn't even noticed that they had walked all the way outside.

"Hermione, you were just trying to protect Harry, you did the right thing," Fred said putting a cautious hand on her shoulder.

"They don't seem to think so," she muttered angrily.

"Well then they're bloody gits. If Harry was the one that got the broom, why is Ron angry with you?" he asked.

"Because I went and got McGonagall."

"Out of curiosity, do you know what kind of broom it was?"

"A Firebolt, I think."

"A Fire- Bloody hell Hermione! A Firebolt!" Fred exclaimed turning her around to face him.

"Yes."

"You had McGonagall confiscate a _Firebolt?_"

"Not you too!" Hermione groaned turning to walk away, but Fred grabbed her wrist and stopped her from leaving.

"No, I'm not mad," he said trying to coax her into turning to face him again. "You did the right thing. And besides, didn't I tell you in your first year that I could never be mad at you?"

He had finally gotten her to turn around. When she did she was smiling slightly with tears running silently down her cheeks. Fred pulled her into a bone-crushing hug when he saw that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you're the nicest person I could ever ask for as a best friend."

Fred took a deep breath before pulling out slightly from the hug, still having a grip on her shoulders.

"About that Hermione, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," he said slowly, unsure of how to ask her exactly.

"What?" she asked looking at him curiously.

Fred took another deep breath. He was blushing furiously and was extremely grateful that it was cold enough to hide his blush. He looked down at his feet, his hands still on Hermione's shoulders.

"I like you Hermione, would you want to maybe go out sometime?" Fred asked without looking at her. He had a feeling his entire face was as red as his hair.

Fred looked up when Hermione didn't say anything for a few moments. She hadn't walked away so he figured her answer couldn't be too bad, but then again she hadn't said anything yet either...

When he looked up at her she pulled him into a tight hug. Fred paused for a minute before hugging her just as tightly.

"Yes, I would love to," she said. Fred could hear the smile in her voice.

They walked around the grounds for a while hand in hand before Fred noticed Hermione was really shivering.

"Come on, let's get you inside before you freeze," he said pulling her by her hand towards the castle.

When they walked into the common room George and Ron were playing chess while Harry and Ginny watched.

Ginny looked up as they walked into the room. She smirked when she noticed they were holding hands. She elbowed George who glared at her before she motioned for him to look at the couple that had just walked in.

"Oi Fred! Got something you want to share?" George called to his twin smirking.

Fred looked down at Hermione who blushed. He pulled her over to the others. Ron glared at Hermione before going back to the game. Harry, however, didn't look as angry anymore, just curious about what was going on.

"Well, we have something we want to tell all of you, but I most certainly don't want to share," Fred said sitting down next to George, pulling Hermione down so she was sitting on his lap.

Ron was busy deciding his next move, but Harry noticed this and he looked back and forth between Hermione and Fred, his eyes wide.

"Hermione and I are going out," Fred said happily.

Now it was George's turn to elbow Ginny who only glared at her smirking brother. They both knew what this meant; George had won the bet. Ron looked up from the chess board and smirked. He had seen this coming. As soon as he had mentioned that Hermione was going to be meeting up with them over the summer he knew. He had seen Fred's reaction when he told him. Ron was clueless sometimes but he's not completely oblivious to everything.

"That's great," Ginny said getting up to hug Hermione and Fred.

"Congrats Gred, 'Mione" George said clapping his brother on the back and hugging Hermione quickly before going back to the game.

"That's great you two," Harry said hugging Hermione and clapping Fred on the back. "But you know, if you hurt her, I get to hurt you."

"Ditto," Ron chirped without looking up from the board.

"No need to worry, mate. I don't plan on hurting her," Fred said looking at Hermione.

* * *

**So? What did 'ya think? I actually changed the way they would get together. But I like this too:).**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please, please, please, please review! It would mean so much to me if you did! I love you all:)!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So I know this is really really short, but it's more of just a filler chapter. This is still Hermione's third year, but it's the summer, when Crookshanks 'eats' Scabbers. R&R:)!**

**Disclaimer: If I was JKR Fred would never have died, and everything would have happened exactly like this, so obviously I'm not her. :P  
**

* * *

"CROOKSHANKS DID NOT EAT SCABBERS!" Hermione screamed at Ron who looked furious.

"I'M TELLING YOU HERMIONE THAT BLOODY CAT ATE HIM!" he shouted back.

The two were standing in the middle of the common room with Crookshanks sitting in the middle between them and everyone else in the room watching them. Harry was standing next to both of them trying to decide who was safer to approach to try and calm down.

"He did _not_ Ronald!" Hermione screamed again as Fred walked into the common room with George and Lee.

"He did _so!_ Where else would he be?" Ron yelled.

The three that had just entered walked over to Harry.

"So, what's going on?" Fred asked indicating his screaming girlfriend and brother.

"Ron's saying that Crookshanks ate Scabbers," Harry said still deciding who to approach.

"OH HONESTLY! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO TAKE BETTER CARE OF YOUR PETS RONALD!" Hermione screamed just then taking a step towards Ron who did the same.

Fred walked over and put his hands on Hermione's shoulders to keep her from going any further towards Ron, Harry did the same but Ron didn't stop so George had to come and help.

"Fred, let go," Hermione growled.

"Only if you promise not to hurt Ron," he said.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that," she said removing herself from his grip and reaching for her wand. Fred, however, was faster and grabbed her around the waist before she could take her wand out.

"Fred! Let me go!" she yelled struggling against him, Harry, George, and Lee had Ron tackled on the floor now trying to prevent him from taking out his wand as well.

"Alright, let's go," he said and turned toward the portrait hole. He carried her that way through the whole castle with her struggling against him the whole way.

"Fred, let go! Where are you taking me?" she said angrily.

"You'll see," was all he said.

He carried her all the way to the black lake.

"Now, if I put you down will you stay put?" He asked.

"Yes, she said defeatedly.

He put her down.

"Now, what was that all about?" He asked sitting down, pulling her down by her hand to sit next to him.

"Ronald," she growled his name, "seems to think that Crookshanks ate Scabbers."

"And does he have any proof that Scabbers was eaten?" Fred asked pulling her closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder.

"There was some blood on his sheets and orange hair that he claims is Crookshanks'"

"Well, 'Mione, I hate to say this, but that does make it seem like Crookshanks did eat Scabbers."

"But Crookshanks would never do that!" Hermione said angrily pulling away from him.

"Shh, Hermione, I know, but it just seems like maybe you're just getting angry over nothing," Fred said pulling her to him again.

"Sometimes I wonder why we're even friends, we never get along," Hermione said after a while.

"Because despite never ever getting along you two care about each other because you're best friends," Fred said with his arm around her and playing with a strand of her hair.

They sat there for a while talking a little bit, mostly just enjoying each other's company. "Hermione!" they turned to see Harry and Ron running towards them, what looked like a letter in Harry's hand. She sat up and when they reached the couple Harry thrust the parchment into Hermione's hand.

She read it quickly and gasped when she reached the end of it. "They're really going to kill Buckbeak?" she asked looking up at Harry who merely nodded.

* * *

**So what did you think? I promise the next chapter will be much much longer than this. I knew this chapter would be short, but I actually didn't expect it to be _this_ short. Though I do like the way it came out. Anyway please review:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter takes place after the whole timeturner adventure. It's just kind of a sweet little moment between Fred and Hermione. And as promised it is much longer than the last chapter, though I have written longer. R&R please!:)**

**Disclaimer: If by now you really think I own anything then you're quite insane, because I own nothing but the storyline.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hermione walked along the corridor, in silence, with Harry, Madame Pomfrey had discharged them, but she had wanted to keep Ron overnight to make sure his leg would be okay. She couldn't believe everything that had just happened in the past few hours; she punched Malfoy, found the mass murderer that wanted to kill Harry, found out that said mass murderer was not really a murderer, but only framed, discovered Ron's pet rat was really the mass murderer, witnessed her professor turn into a werewolf, watched helplessly as her werewolf-professor fought Harry's godfather who was the accused murderer, then was surrounded by dementors, then proceeded to go through everything again, though this time saving Harry's godfather.

They had barely walked into the common room when Hermione was engulfed into a hug.

"Are you okay? George, Lee and I overheard Snape telling Fudge that you two were found with Sirius Black surrounded by dementors. Did Black try to hurt you? Are you okay?" Fred kept on firing questions at her.

"Fred," she said trying to loosen his grip on her. "I'm fine. Can you not hug me so hard, please?"

"Sorry, love." he said loosening his grip and stepping back a bit to look at her. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes," she said yawning. "I'm just tired is all."

He took her hand and pulled her over to the couch. Harry bade them good night and went up to bed. Now they were the only ones in the common room.

"When I heard that Sirius Black was with you I panicked, 'Mione. I was afraid that he..." it looked like it pained Fred to finish his sentence, but Hermione knew what he was going to say. She moved closer so her leg were resting over his and her head was on his shoulder with his arm tightly around her, his other hand was holding hers. Hermione's arms around his waist.

"I'm fine though," she said.

"I know, but you, Harry, and Ron go on all these crazy adventures and it scares me that you could get hurt, or worse. I just want to know one thing; what happened?"

Hermione sighed and sat deep in thought for a moment. "Okay," she said slowly. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything," he said quickly.

"You can't tell anybody, even George."

"I can't tell _George_?"

"No, nobody can know, Fred."

"I really can't tell Geor- oh alright, I won't tell anyone," he said noticing the look in her eyes. He knew that if he told George Hermione wouldn't trust him anymore and he wanted to make sure she was okay.

They sat like that for over an hour while Hermione told him everything that had happened with him only interrupting a few times.

"Hang on, Lupin's a _werewolf ?_" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, you never noticed he only got sick around the time of the full moon?" Hermione asked?

"No, just that he got sick pretty often. Sorry, continue."

Hermione continued, but when she got to the part about Scabbers really being Pettigrew he interrupted her again.

"Ron's _rat_ is really a man that killed all those muggles?"

"Yes, he framed Sirius by cutting off his own finger and transforming into a rat in all of the confusion."

"That bloody git. Alright, continue."

Fred didn't interrupt her for the rest of her story, though he did stiffen when she mentioned how close the werewolf had gotten to her and Harry. When she finished she looked at him expecting him to say something.

Fred sat there for a moment, with his girlfriend looking at him waiting for him to say something, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Your life is bloody crazy," was all he could say. Hermione just looked at him then burst out into laughter. Fred didn't really understand why she found his statement so funny but he laughed along with her, only because he loved the sound of her laugh and it made him want to laugh as well. When they stopped laughing Fred asked, "What was so funny?"

"I tell you that a man that was accused of being a murderer is actually innocent and is Harry's godfather, and that Ron's pet rat really was a man that killed all those people, and that I helped the innocent man escape on a hippogriff that was sentenced to death and all you say is that my life is crazy?"

Fred just looked at her before she started laughing again. It took a few minutes for her to stop laughing. "Okay, I see your point," she said still chuckling a bit.

"And you wonder why I worry about you so much," he said putting a stray curl behind her ear.

"You really think I would let anything horribly bad happen?" she asked.

"No, but still, I don't want you to get hurt at all. You do realize that if it was you in the hospital wing with a broken leg I would be sneaking down right now to go see you, right?"

"I get your point. I worry about you too, you know."

"Why? I don't go off helping wanted men escape on a hippogriff with a death sentence."

"You, George and Lee get into all kinds of trouble and I'm afraid one day you'll get in so much trouble that you won't be able to talk your way out of it and you'll be expelled."

"Hermione, we never let our pranks go that far. As much as we don't really care about school, we would never do something that could get us expelled. You know my mum would kill George and I if that happened."

"True, but still."

"Okay, how about we just settle for being concerned about our better haves when they're off on crazy adventures?"

"That works for me," Hermione said.

Fred looked down at Hermione who was smiling up at him. He let go of her hand and raised his to cup her cheek and brush his thumb over it. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly leaned in. He closed his eyes when his lips made contact with hers. He moved his hand so it was resting on her neck

Hermione hadn't been expecting Fred to kiss her, but she didn't exactly mind. They had been going out since Christmas but they hadn't kissed yet, she wasn't sure why, she liked the feel of his lips on hers. They made every nerve in her body tingle. She felt as though she had melted beneath his touch. When she felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip in an attempt to deepen the kiss, she allowed him access quite happily. After what felt like hours they had to part, both wishing they didn't have to, for air. Fred pecked her once more on the lips before resting his forehead on hers, both breathing rather heavily.

"I can't believe it took me so bloody long to finally pluck up the courage to do that," Fred whispered.

"What do you mean, 'pluck up the courage'?"

"I didn't want to push you in case you weren't ready yet, but I couldn't help it, when I had heard you were found with Sirius I felt sick to my stomach. I regretted that I hadn't kissed you yet and that you could possibly be dead. I've wanted to kiss you for a long time but I guess that was an incentive to finally do it," he explained.

"Well I'm glad you did," she said smiling up at him.

"I am too, love," he said.

Hermione yawned causing Fred to chuckle. "Do I bore you, 'Mione?" he asked smirking.

"No, it's just been a long day," she said yawning again.

"Time for bed," he said standing up, pulling her up as well. He walked her to the staircase that would lead up to her dormitory.

"G'night, love," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good night Fred," she said turning to go up the stairs.

While she lied in bed she stared up at the ceiling thinking. She mostly thought about Fred. She smiled and brought her hand up to touch her lips when she thought of their kiss from before. She remembered how on her first night at Hogwarts she had a big crush on him and now they're together and he's kissed her. If someone had told her before she'd gone to Hogwarts that when she was fourteen she would actually have friends and a boyfriend she would have told them they were crazy. She rolled over and fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Ahh! I love this chapter:). It's so fluffy and sweet, I was smiling the whole time I wrote it. I really hope you guys liked it. Please review, I'm kinda sick and reviews would make me feel better :D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fast forward to the summer before Hermione's fourth year, she's just arrived at the Burrow. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the storyline.**

**Enjoy!:)  
**

* * *

Hermione had just stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow before she was engulfed into a _very_ tight hug.

"Hi 'Mione," Fred said.

"Hi Fred," she laughed.

"I missed you," he said somehow squeezing her tighter than he already was.

"I can tell," she said. "Er..do you mind letting go? I can't really breath properly..."

"Oh!" he said letting go of her. "Sorry, love."

"It's okay," she said smiling up at him.

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen just then. "Oh, hello Hermione, dear. Did you have a good summer so far?"

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley," she said looking at the older woman. "Summer's been good so far, how about you?"

"I've been good. Fred will you show Hermione where she'll be staying?"

"Sure mum," he said picking up her trunk. "Come on, you're staying with Ginny."

He started dragging her trunk up the stairs with one hand, his other holding her hand, but Mrs. Weasley couldn't stand the banging it caused.

"Fred! Carry it! Don't drag it!" she yelled from her place in front of the stove.

Fred grudgingly let go of Hermione's hand and lifted the trunk from the floor. When the reached the third floor landing he walked to a door, put the trunk down and knocked.

When the door opened it revealed Fred and Ron's little sister, as well as Hermione's girl best friend, Ginny.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed before pulling the older girl into a hug. Fred picked up the trunk again and walked past the two girls that were now chatting animatedly and put the trunk down in front of the camp bed that he figured was for Hermione. He walked back over to the two girls and threw his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "I'm gonna go find George," he said. "I'll see you later."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips before leaving the girls to catch up.

Ginny smirked at the light blush that appeared when Fred had kissed Hermione. "I still can't believe you're dating _Fred_ of all people. I would have thought you would have went for Ron."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ron's like a brother. Same for Harry. Fred may be a prankster and not take many things seriously but he can be really sweet when he wants to be."

"And he only wants to be sweet when he's around you," Ginny said still smirking.

Hermione blushed again. "I guess."

"And when he's talking about you, which he hasn't stopped doing since summer started."

"Really?"

"Yes. What did you do to him Hermione? Ever since he met you he's changed so much."

"How do you know that? We didn't know each other until your first year."

"George told me."

"George told you? So George just goes around talking about my relationship with Fred with whomever he pleases?"

"No, but he wanted me in on the bet so he told me," Ginny's eyes went wide when she realized what she had just said. "Bloody hell, Hermione you weren't supposed to know about that."

"What bet?" she asked in a low voice.

"It was nothing, just a stupid bet."

"What bet?"

"It was all George and Lee's idea."

"What bet, Ginny?"

"George and Lee had a bet going on when Fred would ask you out. George had said your third year, Fred's fifth. Lee said your fifth year, Fred's seventh."

"And you? You said George wanted you in on the bet as well, what did you bet?"

"Your fourth, his sixth."

"How much did you all bet?"

"Two sickles each."

"I cannot _believe_ you would honestly bet _two sickles_ on my relationship with your brother!" Hermione screamed standing up.

"Hermione, you weren't supposed to find out," Ginny said standing up as well.

"That doesn't matter! You three shouldn't be betting on something that's personal like that!" Hermione yelled.

"I'm sorry Hermione. It was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. It was completely wrong of me."

"But you did it anyway! If you knew it was wrong then why would you do it!"

Hermione's yells had attracted the attention of Ron, the twins, Percy, and two other redheads Hermione hadn't met before. Fred rushed in and stepped between Hermione and his sister, putting his hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"What's going on in here?" he asked.

"Ginny, Lee, and your git of a twin made a bet on when you would ask me out!" Hermione said angrily glaring at Ginny over Fred's shoulder.

"What?" he asked looking at George over the top of Hermione's head. George looked guilty so Fred assumed what Hermione had said was true. "Did you really do that?"

"Well, er...yes. But you two weren't supposed to find out!" George said quickly walking slowly to Fred who looked like he was getting angrier by the second.

"What did you each bet?" Fred asked his twin angrily. It was Hermione who answered, however. "Lee bet my fifth year, your seventh, Ginny bet my fourth, your sixth, and George bet my third your fifth. They each bet two sickles."

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Fred yelled at George who backed away from his brother.

"You weren't supposed to find out!" George said again.

"Well you should have know we would have found out eventually!" Fred yelled. He had let go of Hermione and started to walk towards George who had backed up to the wall of Ginny's tiny room.

"When did you make the bet?" Fred asked in a dangerously low voice.

"The end of Hermione's first year," George said quietly.

"BLOODY HELL! NO WONDER YOU GOT GINNY TO ASK HERMIONE WHO SHE LIKED LAST SUMMER! YOU JUST WANTED TO WIN YOUR BLODDY BET! WE'RE BROTHERS! TWINS! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BET ON THAT!"

"I'm sorry," George said quietly.

"NO! Sorry isn't enough George," Fred said angrily. "You betrayed me. I don't know if I can trust you three again."

Fred turned and stormed out of Ginny's room, down the stairs and out the backdoor, into the garden.

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"I am too Ginny," Hermione said cooly before following her boyfriend's path out to the garden.

George slid down the wall and put his face in his hands. "I'm a bloody idiot."

"Yeah, you are," Ginny said angrily.

That made George look up and glare at her. "You didn't have to join in on the bet. You could have said no to me."

"I did!" Ginny yelled. "I said no twice! You kept insisting I join in! So I did! This. Is. All. Your. Bloody. FAULT!"

"All three of you are to blame," one of the redheads in the doorway said.

"What do you mean Charlie?" George asked still glaring at Ginny who glared right back.

"The three of you made this bet. You're all at fault. You all have to find a way to make things right with Fred and his girlfriend," Charlie said.

"If he ever wants to talk to me again," George said sitting on Ginny's bed putting his face in his hands again, with his elbows on his knees.

"Just give them time to cool off, then try apologizing again," the other redhead said.

"You don't know them like we do, Bill, they'll be mad about this for months before they'll forgive us. If they will," Ginny said sitting next to George.

"Well, now you two know better than to make a bet on peoples' personal lives," Bill said walking down the stairs, Charlie, Ron, and Percy followed him.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh George and Ginny are in trouble noww! Don't worry, Fred and Hermione will forgive them...eventually ;) And come on, you had to realize those two would find out about the bet! I wouldn't have just put it in for the fun of it!**

**Reviews are quite nice:)  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two in a day! This takes place about a week later. Come on you guys! I know you can review more than that! I hope the lack of reviews is due to Christmas vacations away from computers and not because you don't like the story anymore. So please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't get the hint already, I only own the storyline and nothing else.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had been about a week and Hermione and Fred still refused to speak to Ginny and George, unless they absolutely had to at meals. Mrs. Weasley noticed the glares the two would shoot at the others when they tried to make conversation and tried to get her children to tell her what had happened but no one would tell her. Harry had arrived the day before and everyone was up early to go to the Quidditch World Cup.

The group was walking to where the portkey was. Hermione was chatting with Harry, Ron, and Fred, whom she was holding hands with. Ginny and George walked behind the group sulking that their two best friends still refused to talk to them.

"You do realize this is all your fault, right?" Ginny muttered to George. She kept getting angry with him and blaming him periodically during the week when she would get really upset that Hermione was mad with her.

"Will you stop saying that?" George hissed at her. "I thought we agreed it was all our faults. I wrote to Lee the other day, apparently they sent him a howler, scared him half out of his witts. He knows what Hermione can do when she's angry, reminded me that she punched Malfoy a few months ago. I guess I should be thankful she didn't do that to me."

"You should be thankful Fred didn't get his beater's bat," Ginny said.

"That too. Thought when we get back to Hogwarts we should be extra careful 'cause then they can use magic on us. I have a feeling I don't want to be on the receiving end of any curse Hermione knows, or Fred for that matter."

"Why did you two even make that stupid bet in the first place?" Ginny asked angrily. "If you never made that damn bet then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"We never planned on them finding out!" He half yelled at her, he didn't want the couple to hear them talking about the bet, whenever it was brought up Hermione and Fred would start yelling at them again.

"You should have known they would find out, Hermione's the brightest witch of her age, and Fred may be lazy in school but he's not a complete moron."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. I was fourteen and my brother was suddenly acting different because of a girl he met, obviously he like her even if he hadn't figured it out yet, I just wanted to know what other people thought on the matter."

"For two sickles."

"Well, of course, there's a fee for opinions, didn't you know?"

"You're a bloody idiot you know that right?"

"Look, quit getting mad at me, until they cool off we're stuck with each other and it's not helping if you're constantly insulting me."

"Well then stop doing things that cause you to deserve me to insult you."

"I did nothing of the sort."

"Oh, yes you did."

"Name three."

"The bet, the bet, the damn bloody bet!"

"Name three more."

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Will you quit calling me that?"

"Not until you stop being an idiot!"

"Just at the top of the hill, kids!" Mr. Weasley called.

"Come one 'Mione," Fred said moving so Hermione could climb on his back. "I'll carry you."

"You don't have to do that," she said blushing.

"But I want to so get on," he insisted.

"Oh, alright then," she said climbing onto his back. She hooked her legs around his waist, with his arms hooked under her knees so she wouldn't slide off, and her arms place around his neck. He started to climb the hill, they were now at the back of the group since they had stopped for Fred to pick her up. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I almost miss talking to Ginny," she said. He was startled a bit because he wasn't expecting her voice to be so close to his ear.

"You're not thinking of forgiving them just yet are you?" he asked.

"No, I'll wait until after we get them back, I'm just saying, I miss her is all. Don't tell me you don't miss George."

"Of course I do, he's my other half, in a brother way, not the way you are to me, but he still betrayed me and it's gonna be hard for me to trust him again."

"I know what you mean," Hermione sighed. "What do you think your mum would do if she found out what they did?"

"Probably yell at them so much their grandkids will hear it," Fred said chuckling at his joke.

When they reached the top of the hill Fred let Hermione get off of his back and took her hand again. They walked over to where the others were talking to a man and a boy that looked to be only a year older than Fred and George.

"Oh, and this is my other son, Fred, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger," Mr. Weasley said to the other man indicating the couple who waved politely at the other two. "Fred, Hermione, this is Amos Diggory and his song Cedric."

When Mr. Weasley introduced Cedric Fred visibly stiffened. He remembered him now, he was seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. He had caught the snitch during the game when Harry fell off of his broom. Fred thought it was unfair that they would let it count when Harry had fallen more than fifty feet but Madame Hooch said it was perfectly fair. Cedric smiled at Hermione and Fred glared at him and put his arm around her shoulders.

They all gathered around the old boot that would take them to the camp site for the World Cup. Hermione had wound up in between Fred and Cedric, much to Fred's displeasure. Since they were quite a few of them around the boot Cedric was much to close to Hermione for Fred's liking so he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, still glaring at Cedric.

When they arrived at the campsite, everyone had fallen except for the two adults and Cedric.

"Need help?" he asked offering his hand to Hermione while smiling at her. Fred, however, was already up and helping his girlfriend up. When they were both standing he put his arm around her again.

The two groups got their field assignments and parted. When they got to their site Hermione and Harry had to help Mr. Weasley set up the tent while the other three watched their dad, and in one case girlfriend, in amusement.

Ginny and George kept looking over at Fred and Hermione, they really did miss their best friends.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us, Gin?" George whispered sadly to his sister.

"I hope so," she said looking over at the couple for just about the millionth time that day. "They have to right? We're their best friends."

"Well, Hermione still has Harry and Ron," George pointed out.

"Yeah, and last time I checked neither one was a girl that was willing to listen to her relationship troubles," she retorted hotly.

"Okay, I see your point there."

"Exactly, so they have to forgive us, I'm Hermione's girl best friend and you're Fred's twin, they need us. Once they realize it they'll forgive us right away and everything can go right back to normal."

"That's a nice little fantasy world you're living in, Gin. Just look at them, they're happy without us."

"Well then we need to show them that they really do need us."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"When Bill and Charlie get here we'll get them to help cause a little mischief between the happy couple and they'll realize that they need to come to us and they'll forgive us right."

"That's a nice little play you've got there, there's just one flaw."

"And that would be..."

"Bill and Charlie made it very clear that they think meddling with other people's relationships is wrong. And I agree, now that I see the consequences. I'm not going to help you with that, Gin."

"Fine, I'll see if Harry, and Ron will help."

"They're kind of staying out of it as well, I already asked them if they could talk to the other two and they said no."

"Well, I would say tell mum, but she'd be furious with us and would take their side immediately."

"Percy?"

"Oh, yeah. Because Percy would be so willing to help you after all of the pranks you and Fred have done to him."

"But Fred helped with those pranks so maybe he would take our side."

"Doubt it, he hates meddling just as much as Bill and Charlie do. Besides, he's just like Hermione, he would take her side in a second."

"Well then what are we supposed to do? Everyone is siding with them and they all seem to hate us," Ginny said tearing up.

"Calm down, Gin. No one hates us," George said putting a comforting arm around his sister.

"Yes, they all hate us, Hermione, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Harry, and mum and dad would hate us too if they knew what we did," Ginny said, tears escaping.

"Ginny, come on, don't cry. Nobody hates us. We just have to let them cool off and then everything will go back to normal," George said trying to calm her down.

"No, things will never go back to normal. We've really messed up this time George. They'll never forgive us because they hate us," Ginny said silent hysteria.

"Will you stop saying that? They don't hate us, they're just really angry with us, but they'll forgive us eventually," George said still trying to get her to stop crying.

"I just want my best friend back," Ginny said crying into George's shoulder.

Fred looked up and saw that George and Ginny were silently fighting. Ginny had been looking close to tears the whole argument. She said something and that's when he noticed that tears had started to fall. He was curious what they were fighting about, Ginny hardly ever cried, but since he was still angry with them he couldn't go up and ask them. He nudged Hermione and nodded towards his brother and sister who was crying into the former's shoulder.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said frowning. "Can't we just forget about our revenge and just forgive them? What if it's us Ginny's crying about? I'd feel horrible for making her cry."

"Hermione, they made a _bet_ about when I would ask you out, and you feel bad because Ginny might be crying about you?" Fred asked her incredulously.

"Well...yeah?" Hermione said sheepishly.

"You're too nice for your own good," Fred said shaking his head.

"Please can't we forgive them?" Hermione asked giving him the puppy dog eyes he's used on her many times before.

"Nope, nuh uh. Not gonna work," he said shaking his head again. "It's only one more week then we can get the three of them back and be friends with them again. I don't want to forgive them until we've made all three of them regret what they did."

"But don't you think yelling at them and sending Lee and howler would make them regret it enough?"

"No, not enough."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on Fred, please?"

"No, they're lucky that we're planning on forgiving them at all."

"Please?"

"Oh, alright! But not until after the World Cup."

"How about tomorrow? Let them sweat it out for the rest of the day and most of tomorrow then forgive them after dinner tomorrow."

"You're a devious little girl, you know that?"

"Yup, I think I've been around you too much."

"I don't think you've been around me enough."

"And who exactly came up with our previous idea to get them back?"

"...You."

"Exactly."

"...I think you've been around me too much."

"I know."

"That's not going to change though."

"Nope."

"Good."

* * *

**Ah! So I added a teeny bit of jealousy into the mix. And George and Ginny's views on things and such. When I was a lot younger I would always imagine Cedric going out with Hermione, don't ask me why, but I did. So I thought I'd throw in a blast from my past, so to speak. So is it just me or does anyone else want a boyfriend like Fred? Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Three chapters in two days wow! So this chapter is on the train to Hogwars during Hermione's fourth year. R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred was walking down the corridor to go find the compartment Hermione was in with Ron and Harry when he stopped short. Someone he didn't recognize was walking _out_ of the compartment he knew she was in. The person turned slightly and Fred could see his profile. It was Cedric. Cedric smiled brightly at the people in the compartment and winked before shutting the door and walking away from Fred who was glaring at the older boy's retreating back. Fred decided to talk to Cedric before visiting Hermione.

"Cedric! Wait up!" Fred said walking toward him.

Cedric turned around. "Oh. Er...you're one of the Weasley twins. You'll have to forgive me but I don't know which one you are."

"Fred," Fred said shortly. "What were you talking about with the people in that compartment?"

"Well I think that's nobody's business but mine and the people I was talking to," Cedric said politely, ignoring Fred's slight rudeness.

"Well you see, one of those people you were talking to happens to be my girlfriend so I think I have a right to know what you were talking to her about," Fred said getting annoyed at Cedric's politeness. What right did this git have to be polite after just possibly flirting with his girlfriend?

"And which one is your girlfriend?" Cedric asked almost ignorantly.

"Well seeing as how there's two blokes and only one girl in the compartment I'm going to say it's the one girl," Fred said clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, Hermione? She's very nice. Pretty, too," Cedric said ignoring Fred's obvious anger.

"Yeah, I know. Now what were you talking to her about?" Fred asked through clenched teeth. This prat had no right to call _his _Hermione pretty.

"Oh, well Harry and Ron were busy discussing the World Cup with some of their friends so I decided to have a little chat with Hermione," Cedric said innocently.

"And what did you say?" Fred asked again.

"Well mostly about school, and I told her she was pretty, and asked if she was seeing anyone," Cedric said smirking now. He finally acknowledged Fred's anger. This was his plan all along.

"Yeah, she is. Me," Fred said. He finally understood that muggle expression Hermione had told him about; he was seeing red because this git was trying to take Hermione away from him.

"Oh well she said she was sort of seeing someone. Didn't sound like such a serious relationship to me," Cedric said cooly, leaning against the wall.

"If you don't consider nine months a serious relationship then you've got something seriously wrong in your head," Fred said angrily.

"She kept blushing every time I told her how beautiful she was," Cedric said smirking again.

Fred couldn't take it anymore. He raised his fist and punched Cedric as hard as he possibly could.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Cedric yelled holding his hand up to the side of his face where Fred had just hit him.

"You leave Hermione alone!" Fred yelled.

There yells had drawn the attention of a few of the other students, namely the group of fourth years in the compartment Cedric had recently left.

"I can talk to whoever I wish," Cedric said attempting a smirk. He only managed a grimace because his face hurt, Fred had hit him pretty hard.

"Not if you're flirting with my girlfriend," Fred growled, resisting the urge to pull out his wand. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he, grudgingly, turned to look at them. He didn't want his back to Cedric in case he decided to punch him back.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking back and forth between Fred and Cedric who was still had his hand to his face.

"This git's trying to hit on you 'Mione," Fred said softly. Now that Hermione was here he had calmed down a bit. Though punching the git helped quite a bit too.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Fred just shook his head, took her by her hand, and pulled her into the nearest empty compartment, taking extra care to shove into Cedric on his way past.

When they sat down and closed the door the couple was silent for a moment.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Hermione asked looking at their still entwined hands.

"I saw him coming out of your compartment smiling at winking at, I guess you, and I just wanted t know was talking to you about, so I asked him. He refused to tell me at first, said it was none of my business."

"Which it isn't" Hermione said.

"Normally, but I knew this guy was going after you at the World Cup. Anyway, he finally told me how he kept telling you how pretty you were and that he had asked if you were seeing anybody. So I said that you were seeing me. He smirked at me and said that you had said you were kind of seeing someone. He said something about how you made it seem like it wasn't a serious relationship. I told him if nine months wasn't a serious relationship then he was cracked. Mentioned something about how you blushed every time he mentioned how pretty you were, so I punched him," Fred said looking at his now red knuckles.

"There was no need to punch him," Hermione said looking up at Fred who refused to look at her.

"Why? Now you're going to defend that git?" Fred asked bitterly.

"No, but he lied to you. When he asked me if I was seeing anyone I said yes, I've been _happily_ dating Fred for nine months. I never once blushed when he told me I was pretty. He just wanted a rise out of you," Hermione said still trying to get Fred to look at her.

"How do I know you're not just saying all that?" Fred asked miserably.

Hermione took her hand and forced Fred to look her in the eye. "Have I ever been one to lie, Fred? Especially to you?"

The corners of Fred's mouth twitched a bit. "I guess you're right."

"Always am," Hermione said smiling. "Now, show me your hand."

"Why? It doesn't hurt," Fred said moving his hand so she couldn't see it.

"Fred, you're knuckles are almost as red as your hair. Let me see it," she said taking his hand in both of hers and examining it.

"Even if it is seriously hurt you can't do anything, you can't use magic 'till we get to school," he reminded her.

"Well, if I know what's wrong with it when we get to school I can fix it or drag you to Madame Pomfrey," she said simply without looking up from his hand.

"What makes you think I'd let you take me to the hospital wing?"

"Because I'll hex you if you don't go."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?"

"...Y-yeah?"

"Because you don't sound so sure."

"W-w-well I am?"

"Are you telling me you are, or asking me?"

"Okay, okay I am afraid of you."

"...I knew it."

"You don't have to be so smug about it."

"Well, the good news is if you just put some ice on your hand it should be fine by tomorrow," Hermione said looking up at him smiling.

"Good," he said leaning in to capture her lips with his own.

Hermione's arms wound around his neck while his went around her waist pulling her closer to him. His tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she happily granted. When air became an issue they broke apart but Fred didn't take his arms from around her waist.

"Do you believe that I'm not lying now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I believe you," he said.

"Good, then you'll go apologize for punching him."

"What? No, he may have lied to me, but he still tried to hit on you, he deserved what he got."

"But-"

"I'm not apologizing 'Mione. He deserved it. Maybe now he'll stay away from you."

"Do you really think I would leave you for someone else?" Hermione asked settling into his arms with her head on his shoulder.

"No, but I can't help but feel a little jealous. He's older, smarter, better looking."

"Fred that's ridiculous. I wouldn't do that."

"But how do you know that? Maybe one day you'll wake up and realize you like Diggory better than you like me."

"I know it's ridiculous because I barely know Cedric."

"So?"

"You want to know why else that would never happen?"

"Why?"

"Because it's always been you. Ever since I met you, it's just always been you," Hermione said looking at her hands.

"W-what?" Fred asked taken aback.

"I've liked you since I met you. You were the first person that didn't make fun of me, the first person I could come to when I needed to talk, my first friend, my best friend," Hermione said still not looking at him.

Fred cupped her chin and moved her head so she was looking up at him. "Really?" he asked. She nodded. "I think I always liked you since we first met, too, but I was just to blind to realize it. You know when I first realized it?"

"When?"

"When you were petrified in your second year," he said looking into her eyes, leaving out that Percy was the one to help him realize it.

"Really?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, I would visit you everyday until Madame Pomfrey kicked me out," he said, never breaking eye contact.

"That's so sweet," Hermione said smiling.

"One day I was talking to you and when I finished I had realized that I came there everyday to see you because I liked you.," he said smiling back.

Hermione leaned in and placed her lips on his. This surprised Fred, he was normally the one to initiate the kiss. When they broke apart Fred looked at his watch. "Come on, we'll be there soon, we've both got to change into our uniforms."

They walked hand in hand back down the corridor to Hermione's compartment. Fred knew Hermione wouldn't leave him for Cedric, but if Cedric tried anymore to take Hermione from him, he would do a lot worse than just punch him in the face. Once they got to Hogwarts Fred could use magic against him.

* * *

**Two words: Jealous. Fred. 3.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fast forward to December of Hermione's fourth year. It takes place on two different days just 'cause I want to do a separate chapter for the ball. Speaking of the ball that chapter will not be up until the 9th because that's a super special day (in case you can't figure it out it's my birthday) and I thought it would be cool to do a super special awesome chapter that takes me a week to write for my birthday. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But it would make a great birthday present. Justsayin'...**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" Cedric asked confident she would say yes.

"Cedric, you know I'm going out with Fred," Hermione said frowning.

"So? That doesn't mean you can't go to the ball with me," he said.

"Yes it does," Fred said walking up behind Cedric.

Cedric turned around and glared at him.

"I believe it's Hermione's decision on who she wants to go with," he said

"And I want to go with Fred," she said glaring at Cedric.

"You little-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never be able to talk again," Fred said pointing his wand at Cedric who pulled out his wand as well.

"Is there a problem you three?" Moody asked, his magical eye swiveling between the three students in front of him.

"No professor," the two boys said putting their wands away, their eyes never breaking contact in case the other decided to take the chance at trying something with a teacher right there.

"Good," he growled. "Now I suggest you keep your petty squabbles somewhere more private than the middle of a corridor."

"Yes professor," Fred and Cedric said between gritted teeth.

"Well, go on. You three go to your respective common room," he growled.

Fred took Hermione's hand and walked with her up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room while Cedric went to the Hufflepuff common room near the kitchens.

"That git's lucky Moody was there," Fred said angrily.

"Fred, as much as I believe you could have taken him, he does know a little more magic than you do," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't need magic," Fred said darkly. "You know what he was going to call you right?" Hermione nodded. "He doesn't deserve to talk to you at all let alone insult you like that. I knew he was after you since the summer. I can't believe dad's friends with his dad. I'll have to have a word with dad about who he associates with at work."

"Fred," Hermione said stopping. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Hermione, he just asked you to the ball, almost called you a bitch, then almost cursed me in the middle of the corridor. I think I have a right to not be calm right now," Fred said angrily.

"Fine," she said letting go of his hand. "If you're going to act like this then maybe I won't go to the ball with you either."

She stormed passed him toward the common room. Fred stood there mentally kicking himself.

"Hermione! Wait!" he called jogging to catch up to her.

"I don't want to hear it," she said stubbornly.

"Come on Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said trying to get her to stop walking and look at him.

"Well you did," she said.

"I promise, I'll just ignore Cedric from now on," he said.

Hermione stopped walking but still refused to look at him.

"And I'll try not to do any dangerous stuff for awhile?" he said not sure if it would help make her forgive him.

Hermione chuckled. "I forgive you," she said turning to look at him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I really am sorry," he mumbled into her hair.

"Fred?" Hermione said nervously. Fred looked up from the parchment him and George were currently looking at. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"'Mione, it's snowing," he said confused.

"I really just want to go for a walk," she said trying to sound cheerful.

"Alright I guess. Just let me get my jacket," he said going up the boys staircase and returning quickly.

Hermione took his hand and they walked out of the common room and down the seventh floor corridor.

"So why the sudden urge to go for a walk in the snow?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, just thought it might be fun," Hermione lied.

They reached the black lake when Fred got worried. They only ever walked to the black lake when they had to talk about something serious. Did she want to break up with him? Did she finally fall for Diggory's charm?

Hermione stood with her back to him still holding his hand. "Fred?"

"Y-yeah?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"There's really no easy way to tell you this but..."she trailed off at the end, not knowing how to tell him.

"W-what is it 'Mione?" asked Fred nervously.

"Victor Krum asked me to the ball," she said after a moments hesitation.

Fred didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that. He had thought she was going to break up with him. He was relieved until he realized she still wasn't turning around to face him...

"Oh?" he said trying to sound nonchalant. "What did you tell him?"

"No of course," she said turning around to look at him finally. "I told him I was seeing someone. He didn't take it too well, though a lot better than Cedric."

Fred pulled Hermione into a tight hug. "Thank Merlin."

"What?"

"I thought you were breaking up with me," he said into her hair.

"Why would you think that?" she laughed.

"You wouldn't look at me and you said that there was no easy way to tell me this. Did you really think I would react that badly?"

"Well you did when Cedric asked me."

"That's because Diggory's a bloody git, Krum hasn't done anything...yet."

"Yet?"

"Well, yeah. There's still a possibility that he could do something."

"You're ridiculous you know that?"

"Ridiculously handsome," Fred said pulling back a bit to smile down at her.

"Always the modest one," Hermione said shaking her head, smiling slightly.

"Of course, love," Fred said kissing her lightly.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? You like? What do you think of Hermione _not_ saying yes to Krum? I know a lot of you guys have been asking if I was going to have Fred and Hermione break up and she goes with Krum but I just couldn't do that. But don't worry there will be some Fred vs. Krum action at some point in the story:).**

**Reviews would be really really great. Pretty please? :)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy birthday to mee! :D And here is a nice long chapter just for you guys to celebrate:) R&R  
**

**Disclaimer: Unless J.K. Rowling is a 16 year old girl I'm not her.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Ginny can I move yet?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny said. "I'm not done yet."

Hermione was sitting in Ginny's dormitory while Ginny was busy doing Hermione's hair and make-up. Ginny's was done already, even though she wasn't in fourth year she was going to the ball because Neville had asked her. Ginny was already wearing her dress. It was a deep blue strapless that fitted her until just about her waist where is poofed out very slightly and had elegant waves in the skirt. Her red hair was down with just a few curls in it. Her make-up was very slight, her eye shadow matched the color of the dress, eye liner, mascara, a little blush and a small amount of lip gloss.

Hermione had put her dress on before Ginny had started working on her hair. Her dress was strapless as well, it olive green with some white and gold-ish embroidery on the top then at her waist the dress flared out a tiny bit with a bit of the embroidery went down into the skirt but only on the left side of her hip.

"Aaand done," Ginny said putting down the lip gloss she had been applying to Hermione's lips. "You look beautiful Hermione."

"Can I see?" Hemrione said standing up and walking over to the full length mirror that was next to Ginny's bed.

Hermione gasped at her reflection. Ginny had calmed down her hair so it fell in soft ringlets. Her make-up was even simpler than Ginny's, just some eyeliner, mascara and a light amount of lip gloss.

She turned and threw her arms around her best friend. "Thank you so, so, so much Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"It was nothing," Ginny laughed at the other girl's enthusiasm. "Fred owes me for this one."

Hermione laughed. "Do you think he'll like it?" she asked.

"Hermione he couldn't stop looking at you when you would come down for breakfast over the summer," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "You might want a bucket in case he starts drooling."

"Where are you meeting Neville?" Hemrione asked still blushing at Ginny's last comment.

"The entrance hall. Where are you meeting Fred?" Ginny asked giving herself a one last look in the mirror.

"Same, we can go together," Hermione smiled.

The two girls linked arms and walked down the girls' staircase into the common room. There they saw Harry and Ron. Both of their mouth fell open when they saw the two girls.

"Hermione, Ginny, you both look amazing," Harry said.

"Thank you," they said together, Ginny blushing a bit.

"Fred's a lucky guy," Ron said going to hug Hermione. "And Ginny, won't you get cold? Maybe you should get a jacket."

"Shut it Ron," Ginny said glaring at him. "Hermione's dress is strapless, why do I only need a jacket?"

"Because you're my little sister," he said.

"Do either of you know if Fred and Neville are downstairs yet?" Hermione asked before Ginny could start yelling at Ron.

"Neville is, I haven't seen Fred at all since breakfast though," Harry said.

"Come on Gin," Hermione said pulling the younger girl towards the portrait hole.

"He's such a git sometimes," Ginny huffed when they were in the corridor.

"Only sometimes?" Hermione giggled.

"You're right, he's such a git all of the time," Ginny said.

"Well a good thing came out of seeing those two," Hermione said smiling.

"What?" Ginny asked still annoyed at Ron.

"Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of you," Hermione smiled at her.

"I doubt that," Ginny said blushing. "He only sees me as Ron's little sister. Besides he asked Cho to the ball, he obviously likes her, otherwise he wouldn't have asked her."

"Yes, but she said no," Hermione pointed out.

"Only because Cedric asked her out first," Ginny said.

"After he nearly dueled Fred in the middle of the corridor over me," Hermione muttered. "Harry might have asked you."

"If I wasn't already going with Neville and every other girl in the school had a date," Ginny mumbled.

"Forget about Harry," Hermione said bracingly. "Just have fun with Neville tonight."

"I'll try," Ginny said frowning still.

"Who is George going with?" Hermione asked. "Fred wouldn't tell me."

"I think Angelina asked him," Ginny said. "Katie isn't going because she wasn't feeling well, and Alicia is going with Lee"

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked impressed.

"I overhear things," Ginny shrugged.

"You hear almost as much as Fred and George," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Ginny said smiling.

They reached the top of the stairs where they could see everyone in the entrance hall waiting for the ball to start. Ginny pointed to where she saw Fred talking to Neville who looked a bit nervous.

"I swear if he's threatening Neville he won't have a tongue when I get over there," Ginny said glaring at her brother's back.

"Come on," Hermione said linking arms with her again and they started descending the stairs.

Neville got Fred's attention by pointing towards the stairs. Fred turned around and he felt his mouth drop open. He started walking towards the stairs and when he reached them the girls had gotten to the bottom. Fred just stood there staring at Hermione who was blushing.

"Well, I'm going to go say hi to Neville," Ginny said smirking at her brother who was too busy staring to answer her.

"Merlin 'Mione you look...stunning," he finally said, making Hermione blush even more.

"Thank you," she said. "You look quite nice yourself."

"Ah, but don't I always?" Fred said cheekily.

"Come on you," Hermione said taking his hand and pulling him over to where Ginny and Neville were talking.

Professor McGonagall announced that everyone was to file into the Great Hall so that the ball could begin. Everyone was amazed at the decorations. They all watched as the four champions started dancing. Soon some of the teachers had begun dancing as well, followed by some of the couples. Hermione stood watching everyone dance when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Fred smiling at her.

"Come on, let's go dance," he said taking her hand.

He pulled her onto the dance floor and placed his hands on her waist, she put hers on his shoulder. Soon Fred wound his arms so they were completely around her waist and Hermione's were around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

When the song ended the Weird Sisters came on, they played a more upbeat song so Fred let go of Hermione's waist and took her hand and they danced. They danced to a few songs before Hermione said that she needed a drink.

"Come on," Fred yelled over the music. He pulled her by the hand over to where Harry and Ron were sitting looking miserable.

"I'll be right back," he said kissing her flushed cheek quickly before disappearing to the refreshment table.

There was a line at the table so Fred was standing there occasionally looking over to where he knew Hermione was.

"I don't know what he sees in her," he heard a voice behind him say. He didn't really know who they were talking about and it was none of his business so he just ignored them.

"I know, she's really boring," a different voice said.

"Yeah, you would think he would go for someone with a little more of a personality. Someone that didn't just sit in the library all day reading and studying," the first voice said.

Fred now knew _exactly_ who they were talking about. Either the two people didn't realize he was standing right in front of them or they didn't care.

"She's not even that pretty either," the same voice said. Now that he was really listening he sort of recognized the voice.

"I always thought he would have went out with you," the second person said.

"I wish," the first girl said wistfully. Now he really recognized the voice. He's heard the voice so many times at Quidditch practices. It was Katie Bell.

"Do you mind not talking about Hermione?" he asked annoyed. He turned around and noticed that Katie blushed when he looked at her. She had been talking with some girl in her year that he knew was in Hufflepuff.

"We weren't," Katie said giggling. "We were talking about somebody else that's in Hufflepuff with Emma."

"Oh really?" Fred said, he knew they weren't really talking about someone else. "Who?"

"You wouldn't know them," he guess Emma said. "They're in our year."

"Try me," he challenged. He just wanted them to admit they were talking about Hermione.

"Oh," Emma said.

"Er...well you see," Katie said nervously.

"Exactly," Fred said. "The next time you want to talk about Hermione you might want to do it when I'm not around. In fact, how about you just not talk about her at all. Then you don't have to worry about me overhearing. Solves all your problems."

Fred forgot all about getting drinks and stormed off towards where he had left Hermione.

When he got back to the table Hermione noticed Fred looked angry about something.

"Fred? Where are the drinks?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Oh, I forgot them," he said.

"How did you forget them?"

"Come with me," he said taking her hand and pulling her out to the grounds.

They found a bench and sat down, Fred never letting go of her hand.

"When I was on line to get drinks there were two girls talking about some girl. I didn't recognize who they were or who they were talking about at first, but I figured out it was Katie and a friend of hers," Fred said looking at the ground.

"And who were they talking about?" Hermione asked. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

"They were talking about you," he said.

"What were they saying?"

"That you were boring, how they didn't understand why I would be with you, they thought I would have gone for someone with more of a personality than someone who sits in the library all day."

Hermione didn't say anything for a while, she was just thinking about everything he had just told her.

"They're sort of right," Hermione said finally.

"What?" Fred asked looking up at her.

"I never really understood why you would want to go out with me. I always thought you liked one of the girls on the Quidditch team," she said.

"Why would you think that?" Fred asked frowning.

"Well because you've known them longer than you've known me, they like Quidditch and they have more in common with you."

"Hermione, the fact that I'm going out with you even though I've known them longer just proves how much I care about you. You're smart. I love that I can have an actual conversation with you. Katie is a complete airhead. Almost as bad as Lavender and Parvati."

"She's still prettier than me."

"She's only pretty because she spends forever getting ready in the morning. You're naturally beautiful. You don't need make-up or spend hours on your hair to make you beautiful."

"But-"

Fred cut her off by placing his lips on hers.

"Stop," he growled against her lips. "You're beautiful. I never want to hear you say anything like this again."

Fred slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. Hermione wound her arms around his neck. He felt her grab fistfuls of his hair. He had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

They broke apart when they heard someone walking towards them.

"I thought I saw you two come out here," George said sitting next to Fred. "Last dance is coming up. It's almost midnight. Thought you might like to know."

"We've been going out for a year," Hermione said suddenly.

"That's right," Fred said smiling at her. "Come on, let's go dance."

He pulled her up by her hand and they walked back into the castle. The last dance was another slow song. Hermione had her arms around Fred's neck, while his arms her around her waist again. Fred had his chin rested on top of her head.

When Professor Dumbledore made an announcement that the Yule Ball was over Fred bent down and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips.

"Happy one year, love," he said smiling at her.

* * *

**lame ending I know :( I had trouble deciding how to end it, this was the best I came up with if I wanted it to be up today.**

**Ginny's Dress: **.com/evening-dresses/7635-9092

**Hermione's Dress: **.com/evening-dresses/taffeta-corset-gown-evening-dress-style-71661-8921

**reviews make nice birthday presents:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I loved the feedback on the last chapter, and for the story in general. I never would have thought I could write a story that people actually _like_. Anyways this wouldbe the night before the second task going into the day of the task. R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. Only the story line. Sorry.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Hermione stood there listening to Dumbledore explaining what was about to happen. Baffled; that's exactly how she felt.

"Now, are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked the four people in front of him.

"Er...Professor," Hermione said slowly. "There must be some sort of mistake. If each of us is something important to each of the champions, why would I be here? There's no doubt that Ron is important to Harry, and each champion only has one person to save. Who would I be for?"

"Mr. Krum," McGonagall was the one to answer her question, consulting a list in her hand.

"Really? I've barely ever talked to him," Hermione said confused.

"Well, according to the list he's supposed to rescue you from the lake tomorrow morning," said McGonagall.

"I'll give you four a moment before we give you the potion," Dumbledore said.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Fred's going to be furious when he finds out you're what's most important to Krum."

"I know," she said biting her lip. "Why would _I_ be important to Krum? I've barely ever talked to him. The only time I ever did was when he asked me to the Yule Ball but I said no."

"Well have you ever talked to him after that?" Ron asked.

"Once or twice, but not enough to be something he'll 'sorely miss'," she said.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, if you would mind taking a seat in one of the beds behind you," Dumbledore said gesturing to the four beds behind them where Cho Chang and a younger girl they didn't know each occupied one.

Ron and Hermione each took a bed. Madame Pomfrey handed each of them a goblet of some sort of potion.

"Now, it's very important that you all drink, and finish, the potion at the same time," Dumbledore said. "The potion will knock you out until the end of the hour for tomorrow's task. The only way to completely come out of this sleep is to be rescued from the lake. If the potion starts to wear off after the hour and you're still in the lake, you will slowly wake up until you've been rescued. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now, drink up everyone."

They all drank the potion. What they didn't know was each potion had a different taste based on the person they were there for; Ron's tasted like treacle tart, Harry's favorite dessert, Cho's tasted like coffee, Cedric had at least two cups every morning, the girl's tasted like blanquette de veau**, **Fleur's favorite dish, and Hermione's tasted like cozonac, Krum's favorite type of Bulgarian bread.

The four started to feel very drowsy. Hermione struggled to keep her eyes open. She wanted to ask why the potion tasted like some sort of sweet bread but when she tried to speak she had trouble moving her mouth to form the words. Soon she surrendered to the drowsiness and fell asleep.

The next thing she knew she was laying on the shore of the black lake with a person with the head of a shark. Hermione jumped up startled but she watched as the shark's head slowly turned back to Krum's head. Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the two, wrapped towels around both of them and gave them pepper-up potion. Krum tried to start talk with her but before he could say much Fred had rushed up to them and pulled Hermione into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked holding her at arm's length to inspect her.

"I'm fine Fred, Dumbledore wouldn't do this if we would get hurt in the process," she said smiling at his concern.

"I know, but he didn't exactly do the best transfiguration so I was worried he had hurt you somehow."

"I wouldn't have hurt her(**A/N Let's just pretend he has a Bulgarian accent, I can't write dialect. Continuing on with the story...**) Krum said glaring at Fred who glared right back, his hands still on Hermione's shoulders. "Besides, I doubt you could have transfigured yourself at all."

"At least I don't consider girls four years younger than me important to me when I've only had one conversation with them," Fred snapped at him.

"I have no control over who they have us rescue," Krum said simply.

"You have the same amount of control as I have for wanting to kick your arse right now," Fred growled.

"Which is obviously very little right now, so Viktor maybe you should go over there," Hermione said trying to keep Fred from attacking Krum and pointing closer towards the judge's table away from them.

Krum shrugged, still glaring at Fred, and complied. When he was out of earshot Hemrione rounded on Fred.

"Will you stop that?" she said smacking his arm.

"Ow," he said rubbing his arm. "Stop what?"

"Not everyone is after me," she said rolling her eyes.

"I know, just him and Diggory," Fred mumbled.

"Cedric's dating Cho," Hermione pointed out.

"Okay, but now Krum likes you too," Fred pointed out as well.

"And I've made it very clear I have no interest in him," she said. "I've told him that I''m dating some jealous git that lashes out at every guy that talks to me besides our friends and his brothers."

"I've heard of that bloke. Pretty handsome. Heard he was funny and charming. Smart too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Fred said kissing her quickly on the lips. "Hey, look. Harry's back."

Hermione looked at the lake and he was right, Harry had just emerged with Ron and the younger girl. After Dumbledore announced the standings Fred dragged Hermione to the castle so she wouldn't freeze in the cold air.

* * *

**Uhm yeah I kinda just added in the random flavors of the potions. hehe. Thought it would add a little fun into it.**

**Fleur's favorite dish: **./wiki/Blanquette_de_veau

**Krum's favorite bread: **./wiki/Kozunak

****IF THE LINKS DON'T WORK JUST GOOGLE THE FOODS IF YOU'RE CURIOUS****

**Obviously I just googled French and Bulgarian foods and picked random ones. The French one sounds really good though... And I just kinda have a thing for bread so I picked that one for Krum. Seems like a bread kinda guy to me, no? Just me? Okay then... And I'm tired right now and would like a cup of coffee, hence why Cedric likes coffee so much. Yupp. Review? :D  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Still fourth year, Cedric just died and Dumbledore is speaking to the school and the two visiting schools. I know this chapter is really short but honestly this is like my favorite chapter so far. I don't know why but I just really love it. It's pretty much just Fred thinking about everything while Dumbledore is making his speech. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than this story line.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do. He could only hold Hermione while she silently cried on his shoulder. He vaguely heard Dumbledore talking to the students about what happened, but Fred wasn't really listening. He was in shock. He didn't particularly _like_ Cedric, but the way he died, no one deserves to die that way. Dumbledore didn't tell everyone why Cedric was killed, but Harry had told Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny that Voldemort only killed Cedric because he was just simply there. No other reason. He was just there.

Now that Voldemort was back Fred was scared. Scared for everyone. Scared for his his brothers. Scared for his parents. Scared for Ginny. Scared for Harry. But he was terrified for the girl in his arms. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to her. He knew if anything ever happened to her he would go after the person who hurt her and make them hurt just as bad, if not worse.

He knew that Harry had to be the one to stop Voldemort. He knew Ron and Hermione would stand by Harry's side when the time came. He knew exactly what that meant. The three of them were in the most danger of all of everybody. And out of the three of them Hermione was in almost as much danger as Harry because of her parents.

He hated knowing that people would be dieing because they're parents were muggles, or because they didn't agree with Voldemort. He didn't understand how anyone could possibly _want_ to kill people like that. Or kill people at all. He looked down at Hermione who was still crying on his shoulder. Even though her face was flushed a little from crying, and there were tear tracks running down her cheeks he still thought she was the most beautiful person he's ever seen. He looked back up at Dumbledore and realized that he was right. He knew that Dumbledore always said that love was the ultimate form of magic, and he was right. Fred knew that if any of the people he cared about wanted to survive they needed to believe in love. They needed love to beat Voldemort. They needed love to protect each other. They needed love to protect themselves. They needed love to live.

Fred had learned one thing from Cedric's death; he was completely in love with the girl he had in his arms. He knew he could trust her with his life and she would cherish it as much as she cherished hers, or books. Every time he looked at her he felt his heart pull a little. He knew it was because he loved her. He could only hope she felt the same way about him. He just hated that he had to realize his feelings at a time like this.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while but I kind of just write when an idea pops into my head and that hasn't happened in a while. So this is just like a random weekend at the start of Hermione's 5th year. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it. I had this great idea but then it started changing as I was writing. The main idea of it stayed, but the way it happened just...changed. I don't know. Maybe I'll try and rewrite it when I get a chance. What would help is if you guys reviewed and tell me what you think:).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Hey Fred," Katie said in that sickeningly, fake, sweet voice Fred hated. He had been sitting in the common room with George and Lee looking over things for their joke shop when she just walked up and sat next to him.

He only glanced at her before looking back at the parchment in his hands.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked with fake interest. Fred knew she thought their joke shop idea was completely ridiculous, when they were younger she would say how they should get real jobs and not waste their time on silly dreams. He knew she was only pretending to be interested in the joke shop hoping he would notice her. What he didn't know was how she could possibly think he would actually fall for her act let alone notice her. Was she really that daft?

"Work," he said simply without sparing a glance in her direction.

"What kind of work?" she giggled. God, he couldn't stand her fakeness. He really wished Hermione was here, her presence always calmed him down, but she was off somewhere with Harry and Ron. Probably trying to get them to study for O.W.L.S already.

"Look Katie, do you mind leaving?" he asked annoyed. "We're really busy and we can't have any distractions."

"So I'm a distraction?" she giggled again fluttering her eyelashes. Who knew she could multitask like that, certainly not Fred.

"An annoying one yes," he snapped.

"You know you don't mean that," she whispered sweetly in his ear. "Do you think you could take just a teensy little break from that silly thing and go for a walk out on the grounds with me?"

"No, I don't think I can," he said finally looking up to glare at her. "I told you, we're busy."

"Alright," she said brightly, completely ignoring his anger. "Another time then."

Katie walked down to the grounds where she knew she was. She had to talk to her. She had to tell her what was going on. She had to tell her not to mess with her.

She finally found that mop of horribly, ugly, bushy, brown hair sitting by the lake with her two friends. How she managed to get friends at all was beyond Katie. She walked over to them and put on that fake, sweet smile once more.

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione," she said brightly. They all replied. "Hermione, do you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Er...alright, I guess," Hermione said uncertainly getting up to follow the other girl towards the edge of the forest.

Katie stopped just short of the forest where no one would be able to hear them talking. She turned to face Hermione, the smile sliding of her face, in it's place the meanest glare she could muster, causing Hermione to take a step back, not expecting this.

"Look," she said shortly. "Let's get on thing clear. Fred's mine. Has been since I met him. So you need to back off. He just pities you. Don't really like you. I'm surprised this 'relationship' has gone on as long as it has. Too long if you ask me. It's going to end. Whether you like it or not. I always get what I want. No matter what it takes."

As taken aback as Hermione was, she almost expected something like this. She vividly remembered Fred telling her at the Yule Ball last year that he had overheard Katie talking about her with a friend. Hermione wasn't afraid of her. She held her ground.

"I don't know what your problem is, but you obviously are as dumb as you look because Fred clearly doesn't like you. If he did he would have made it clear by now. He's not one to be shy or beat around the bush. I suggest you just leave him alone," Hermione snapped. She had no idea where that came from. She figured it was her Gryffindor courage.

She noticed that Katie was surprised by her boldness aw well, but she composed herself rather quickly and resumed glaring at her.

"My problem is you, Granger," she spat. "You have what I want, and I'm going to take it from you if it's the last thing I do."

"You're such a bitch" Hermione snapped at her.

Fred swore the only reason he was following Katie was because he didn't trust her. He had a feeling she was going to find Hermione and confront her. He knew Katie was after him and would get to him through her. He was afraid she would do something to hurt his Hermione.

He spotted Harry and Ron sitting by the lake and they told him the direction the two girls had gone. He walked quickly, hoping nothing had happened.

When he found them he noticed Hermione had said something, he couldn't hear what, that made Katie really angry. Angry enough to take a step towards her...Fred had never pulled out his want so fast in his whole life. Silently so they couldn't hear he cast a shield charm between the two, stopping Katie's advance towards Hermione.

Hermione's back had been to him so when he stood beside her and put his arm around her she jumped a bit but calmed down when she saw who it was.

"What's going on here?" he asked glaring at Katie for almost hurting, no _touching_ his Hermione.

"Nothing at all," Katie said sliding back into her sweet facade smiling at Fred.

"Good," Fred said, not believing her for a second. "Then you won't mind if I steal my girlfriend away?"

He saw that Katie flinched when he put emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'.

"No, not at all," she said falsely brightly.

Fred removed the shield without Katie, or Hermione, noticing and, without removing his arm from around Hermione pulled her all the way to the castle, and to the boys dormitory before saying a word.

He locked the door and cast a silencing charm before turning to look at her.

"What happened?" he asked simply sitting beside her and putting his arm around her again.

"S-she..." Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it. She had left all her Gryffindor courage back on the grounds with Katie. "She said that she was going to steal you away from me and that she always got what she wanted.

"Well she's a spoiled, fake bitch," Fred said pulling her into his lap. "I love you 'Mione. She's not going to change that."

"W-what?" Hermione said pulling back a bit to look at him with wide eyes.

Fred realized what he said after he said it. He, of course, meant it, but he just never said it before. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you, too," Hermione said throwing her arms around her neck.

Fred buried his face in her hair, thrilled. He never expected her to say it back.

"So what did you say to Katie that made her want to hit you?" Fred mumbled into her hair.

"I called her a bitch," Hermione laughed.

"Good," Fred said leaning down to capture her lips with his.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!:) oh and I noticed the links aren't working for the past few chapters but I will post the links for the girls' dresses on my page and the links for the foods from a couple chapters back you guys can just look up if you want to.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**So I've had this sitting in my folder since like Tuesday but haven't posted it because I wasn't happy with it at all. BUT I felt really bad 'cause I haven't posted anything in a while. The same concept I wanted is still in here somewhere but it just got jumbled around and messed up. I don't know, I might rewrite it. This takes place before Christmas then after Christmas of Hermione's 5th year. Please, please, please review. I really would love to know what you guys think. And if any of you are reading my other story I promise I'll have the next chapter or two(no definite promises on a second chapter) this weekend. R&R pretty please!:).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and if you guys haven't figured that out by now then I suggest you check yourselves into Sts Mungos.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He was woken in the middle of the night by Professor McGonagall and sent to Grimmauld Place by portkey on Dumbledore's orders. The only explanation him and his siblings had been given was that they're father was injured. Gravely injured.

When they all had gotten to Grimmauld Place Harry told them what had happened. Or at least what he wanted to tell them. Fred had a feeling there was something Harry wasn't telling them. Fred didn't really care right now. He wanted to see his father. He wanted to know if he was okay. But Sirius refused to let him go. Fred tried to argue with him but Sirius just turned him away and said they couldn't go anywhere.

While the group sat in silence Fred let his mind wander. He thought of the summer. Hermione had stayed with them for most of the summer so they spent a lot of time together. Him and George even showed her their plans for the joke shop they planned to open. She had loved it. 'Brilliant' she had called it.

Finally their mother walked in and said their dad would be fine, that they could go and see him in the morning.

* * *

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen with Sirius, Tonks, and their mum eating lunch when the doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started screaming.

Sirius and Tonks stood and went to go answer it. Soon they heard the shrieking stop and voices that were coming closer.

"Look who's here!" Sirius exclaimed letting the tiny brunette into the room. Before anyone could say anything Fred was out of his chair and she was in his arms.

"Are you okay?" she whispered in his ear so no one would hear.

"I am, no," he whispered back. He released his hold on her and pulled her over to the table.

"Are you hungry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked getting up to hug her and make her a plate of food without waiting for her answer.

Everyone filled Hermione in on what had been going on and they told her that Harry refused to come out of Buckbeak's room since they had gotten back from visiting Mr. Weasley in the hospital.

Hermione came up with a plan to get him to come out of the room and knock some sense into him.

* * *

Fred walked carefully, trying to avoid making any loud noises, toward the bed he knew Hermione was in.

He shook her gently and whispered, "Hermione."

She moved a bit but didn't wake up.

He shook her again.

She rolled over and opened her eyes a bit to see who it was. "What?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Can you come with me?" he whispered so he wouldn't wake Ginny.

"I guess," she mumbled again getting up and following him to the kitchen.

He made some tea while she sat groggily at the table. When they were sitting at the table quietly sipping their tea Fred let his mind wander to the reason why he wanted to talk to her.

"So, was there a reason you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Hermione asked curious.

"I couldn't sleep," he said simply.

"Why?"

"I was thinking."

"...about?"

"My dad..."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she thought he was going to break up with her.

"And Percy," he added.

"Why Percy?" Hermione asked. Why would he wake her up in the middle of the night to talk about his dad and Percy?

"Because he's being a prat," Fred said bitterly.

"But he's been acting like this since the summer, why is it affecting you now?"

"Because my dad's in St. Mungo's," Fred said. "And Percy doesn't care."

"Fred, Percy will come around eventually and when he does he'll feel like a real git for not being there when your dad was hurt," Hermione said.

"It's not just that," Fred sighed. "I've always looked up to Percy, more than Bill or Charlie."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. He had never told her that, nor would she have suspected that.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because he's always dreamed of working at the ministry. It was his dream. He worked hard for it. I wanted to work just as hard to achieve my dream, even though it was completely different than his. When he put his dreams over his family I lost a lot of respect for him. I felt like he doesn't care about us at all. And when mum tried to go reason with him and he just slammed the door in her face I realized that he doesn't. He couldn't give a damn about us."

"Hoe come you never told me this?"

"I didn't want to think about him. If he ever does come around I don't know if I can forgive him."

Hermione didn't say anything. She just put her head on his shoulder and took his hand. The small gesture comforted Fred though. It showed him that even though Percy didn't care about him, or their family, someone did.

* * *

**Really bad ending. Gah, sorry guys. I promise I'll either rewrite this or if you guys, for some reason, like this chapter I'll make the next one better. Actually no matter what I'll make the next chapter better.**

**Review!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**OMG I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS! You must all hate me right now! I haven't updated since January! I have an explanation though! I haven't had any inspiration to write like at all. None. Zip. Zilch. Nada. And I had to write a speech for English. My topic was how cartoons now have more adult content and how our society just doesn't really care what these producers are putting into them even though they're meant for kids. I showed clips of Spongebob that had like hidden innuendos (He hands Gary soap, even though he calls them dabloons, and tells him not to drop them while winking, and him watching a dancing sea urchin on tv and changes the channel when Gary comes in), no one got those until I pointed them out. Needless to say I will probably be getting more English homework since my teacher probably thinks I sit there and analyze cartoons all day. BUT, I'm back! And I apologize immensely for the lack of updating and that this is a fairly short chapter. I really hope you all like this chapter and will still review despite my lack of updates these past few weeks. I promise I'll update more now that writer's block is gone. Anyways please review, and remember that I love you all.**

**Disclaimer: It's been awhile, I know, but nothing has changed. I still don't own anything besides the storyline.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Three sickles that Ron fancies Luna," Ginny whispered to Hermione everyone was lining up to watch Harry set up to have a small duel to practice what they've been learning.

"What makes you think that?" Hermione whispered back. "He thinks she weird."

"Hermione," she said shaking her head. "You may be his best friend, but I'm his sister. I've known him longer. I know he fancies her."

"Alright," Hermione said as Ron started walking towards them. "You're on."

"Hey, Ron," they said in unison.

"So," Hermione started.

"Fancy anyone lately?" finished Ginny.

"Why are you two talking like Fred and George?" He asked ignoring their question.

"Habit," they said together again.

"But you never answered our question," Hermione said.

"Fancy anyone lately?" Ginny tried again.

"I don't see why I should tell you two," he answered, ears turning red.

"Because I'm your sister,"

"And I'm your best friend."

"So tell us," they said.

"It's really none of your business," he said, his ears turning a deeper shade of red.

"Just tell us," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"It would be so much easier if you did," added Hermione.

"I'm not telling you," said Ron, his ears turning even redder.

"Not telling you what?" Fred asked as him and George walked up to the other three.

"Nothing," Ron mumbled.

"Come on Ronnie," George said.

"Share with the class," Fred added putting his arm around Hermione's waist. "What are we trying to get him to tell us?"

"We're trying to get him to tell us who he fancies," Ginny said smirking at Ron.

"I never said I did," he said.

"But you never denied it either," said Hermione smirking as well.

"So obviously that means you fancy someone," Fred said smirking at his brother also.

"And it's not polite to keep secrets Ronniekins," added George, who also was now also smirking at Ron.

"So tell us," the four said in unison.

"I'm not telling you two," he said looking at the twins.

"And why not dear brother?" Fred said putting his hand over his heart.

"Do you not _trust _us?" George asked mimicking the action.

"No," he said. "But I know you'll never leave me alone if I do tell you."

"Fair enough," said George.

"We'll be off then," Fred added kissing Hermione on the cheek before walking over to Lee with George.

"So you're gonna tell us then?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No," he said. "There's nothing to tell."

He walked over to where Dean was standing with Ernie. Ginny nudged Hermione and held out her hand.

"What?" she asked. "He didn't tell us anything."

"Oh, but he told us _everything_," Ginny said.

"How so?"

"His ears are still red."

* * *

**Not too bad considering I haven't written in awhile huh? Who else loves Ron and Luna as a pair? So cute:).**


	23. Chapter 23

**Did I loose readers due to my lack of updating? I only got one review for the last chapter, I know I only put it up yesterday but I used to get a lot when I put up a chapter. I'm really sorry I hadn't updated in a while. I really truly am. Please don't stop reading. I worked really hard on this chapter for you guys. Fred is actually in this one too! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review. I love you all so, so, so much. R&R please:).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Everything hurt. She wanted to scream out in pain. She wanted to move. Hermione wanted to do _something_. But she simply couldn't. She couldn't hear what was going on around her. She couldn't even open her eyes. All she felt was pain in every part of her body. She was sure if her hair could hurt, it would be right now. She had no idea what sort of spell that Death Eater had used, but she had a feeling she was lucky he couldn't speak the incantation aloud.

After what she thought was hours the pain slowly started to fade until finally it left her completely. She still couldn't open her eyes but she could hear voices. She heard Madame Pomfrey bustling about, yelling at someone to stay in bed. She heard Ginny complain that she was perfectly fine and could walk again. _Ginny..._ What happened to Ginny that she couldn't walk before arriving to the Hospital Wing? Were the others okay?

"Gin just stop arguing with her already, she'll let you go in the morning." Hermione recognized that voice, but it sounded...different. Slurred? Tired? Weak? What happened to Ron? And where were Harry, Neville, and Luna?

"I think they're right Ginny." Neville? What was he doing in the Hospital Wing? How badly was he hurt?

"I think all of you need to go to sleep, you've had a long day," Madame Pomfrey scolded. Hermione didn't want them to go to sleep, she wanted them to keep talking to know how Harry and Luna were, they were the only ones that hadn't spoken yet or they weren't in the Hospital Wing. She was hoping they just hadn't spoken yet because there were two reasons why they wouldn't be here; they either were perfectly fine, or they weren't...

Hermione tried to open her mouth to talk but she couldn't move any part of her body still. She felt someone by her bedside. She figured it was Madame Pomfrey because then the person opened her mouth and poured a potion down her throat. It made her brain go fuzzy and she felt drowsy even though she hadn't even opened her eyes she fell back into darkness.

When she woke up she noticed two things; she could actually open her eyes now, and she heard voices arguing in the direction of the door.

"I want to see her," one of the voices said, she didn't recognize it because her brain was still a little fuzzy and the door was only open a bit so Madame Pomfrey could stick her head through.

"She's not well enough for visitors," she snapped.

"I want to see her," the voice repeated. Who could want to see her so badly? All of her friends were in the Hospital wing, well she didn't know about Harry or Luna, but would they really want to see her so badly that they would fight Madame Pomfrey? It could be her parents, but how would they know she was so badly injured? It could be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley there to see Ginny, but the voice kept saying her, not them, if it was the Weasleys wouldn't they want to see Ginny and Ron? Unless it was...

"Fred?" she managed to croak out.

Madame Pomfrey pulled her head out of the crack in the door and turned to where the noise came from.

"Oh, Miss Granger you're awake finally," she said hurrying over making sure she shut the door. Hermione heard a muffled "Hey!" from the other side.

"How are you feeling?" She asked poking and prodding Hermione all over.

"I feel sore," she said. Her voice sounded weird. Her throat was really dry so her voice cracked when she spoke.

"Here," Madame Pomfrey said thrusting a goblet full of potion into her hand. "This should help."

As soon as the potion touched her lips Hermione wanted to spit it back out. It tasted awful.

"Drink up," she barked. Hermione, unwillingly, obeyed. She handed back the empty goblet only to have another put into her hand.

"Another?" she questioned.

"Yes," she answered. "You're lucky all you have to do is take a few potions. That spell could have been much worse if the incantation had been spoken. Who ever silenced that Death Eater saved your life."

Hermione's eyes went wide when she realized that silencing that Death Eater had saved her life. "I-I-I did," she stuttered.

"Well then it's a good thing you did."

"What happened to the others?" she asked.

"Miss Weasley twisted her ankle, Mr. Longbottom broke his nose, Mr. Weasley was attacked by brains, and Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood are fine."

"At least some of us were fine. Wait you said Ron was attacked by...brains? You mean that tank in the Department of Mysteries? Those attacked him?"

"Well if Mr. Potter is telling the whole story Mr. Weasley was cursed and had no idea what he was doing at the time and summoned the brain to himself."

"But he's alright now, right?"

"Yes, there is some scarring but he's fine now."

"Who was at the door?"

"Mr. Weasley wanted to see you."

"Fred?"

"I don't know which one."

"Let him in."

"You're not well enough for visitors."

"But I want to see him."

"Maybe this afternoon when you're feeling better."

"But I'm fine," Hermione said trying to sit up. She could barely move her arms without crying out in pain.

"See? You're not well," Madame Pomfrey snapped. "You two will just have to wait a while to see each other."

"Can't he just come in for a little while?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Miss Granger, he's not coming in here."

"Please? I promise I won't move at all."

"Ten minutes," Madame Pomfrey said grudgingly.

She went to open the door. Hermione smiled when she saw Fred try and rush in but Madame Pomfrey stood in his way.

"Ten minutes, and she's not allowed to move," she snapped. Fred nodded his head excitedly and all but ran past her to Hermione's bedside.

"Are you okay? What happened? How are you feeling? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he started shooting off questions.

"Fred," she said trying to calm him down at least a little. "I'm fine, I'll tell you in a minute, sore, no, no, yes."

He nodded and poured her a glass of water from her bedside table and handed it to her. After she finished the glass he sat down and waited for her to tell him what happened.

"How did you know I was hurt?" she asked.

"Harry owled me. I got it early this morning and got here as soon as I could. Madame Pomfrey refused to let me in, she said you weren't well enough for visitors. So what happened? Harry didn't say much in the letter, just that everyone was safe now, but some of you were in the hospital wing."

"You know those weird dreams Harry's been having all year?"

"Yeah, that's how he saw Dad get attacked before Christmas."

"Well he fell asleep during our History of Magic exam and saw that Voldemort had Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. He saw that Voldemort was torturing Sirius to get something for him and if he kept refusing he would kill him eventually. We didn't believe Harry at first. I mean how could Voldemort possibly have gotten Sirius from Grimmauld Place? But we finally agreed to go see if they really were there. Ginny, Neville, and Luna insisted on coming with us, so we all took Thestrals to the ministry, but the whole thing was a trap, there were Death Eaters waiting for us. The chased us. We got split up. I was with Harry and Neville. I silenced Dolohov I think it was. And he cursed me with some spell and I blacked out after that. All I remember is feeling a lot of pain and not being able to hear or see anything, or even move or talk."

"You're fine now though right?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah, just really sore everywhere," she said trying to move at least an arm, but it still hurt to move.

"And do you know what happened to the others?"

"Well Madame Pomfrey just told me that Ginny twisted her ankle, Neville had a broken nose, and Ron was attacked by a brain."

"Attacked by a _brain_? How is that possible?"

"There was a tank of them in one of the rooms. I guess they were studying the human brain or something. Apparently a Death Eater cursed Ron and he had no idea what he was doing and summoned a brain to him and it attacked him."

"He's okay though?"

"She told me he's going to have some scarring but other than that he should be fine."

"And what about Harry and Luna?"

"They're fine."

"Alright Mr. Weasley, it's been more than ten minutes. You can come back later. Miss Granger needs her rest."

"I'll see you later then," he said standing up, kissing her on the forehead and leaving. Hermione knew he would be sitting outside the door until Madame Pomfrey allowed him back in.

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry I didn't update until yesterday but please keep reading and reviewing guys! I love you all:).**


	24. Chapter 24

**So in this chapter I used some of the actual text from the sixth book, but I change most of what happens in this scene, obviously. So this takes place during the summer before Hermione's sixth year(I just realized I didn't say when the past 2 chapters took place, but you guys figured that out.) I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out, it's exactly how it happened in my head, only instead of my imagination it came out in bad writing! :D Yay for bad writing! R&R please!:)**

**Disclaimer: I may have used some of the actual text but I'm not J. Rowling. She owns the bit of text I used and the characters and such, while I only own this storyline.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Casual passersby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster, purple like those of the Ministry, but emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT

YOU-KNOW-WHO?

YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT

U-NO-POO —

THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION

THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!

Ginny looked at Hermione and said "And you're dating him?"

"He's your brother," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't have a say in that, you have a say in dating that," she said gesturing towards the sign.

Hermione just shook her head and followed Harry and Ron who had already entered the shop and were busy looking at the products that were lining the walls.

Hermione had navigated her way to a fairly large display by the counter and began reading the information on the back of the box in her hand that was labeled: "Patented Daydream Charms".

"'One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic, thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under-sixteens.' You know," said Hermione, looking up at Harry, "that really is extraordinary magic!"

"For that, Hermione," said a voice behind them, "you can have one for free."

Hermione turned to see her boyfriend in magenta robes that horribly clashed with his hair.

"What happened to your eye, love?" he asked bringing his hand up to cup her chin so he could tilt her face up.

"Your bloody punching telescope."

"I forgot about those, here."

He handed her a tub, which she unscrew to reveal a thick, yellow paste.

"Just dab it on the bruise and it should be gone within the hour," he said.

"It's safe, isn't it?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't give you anything that could hurt you."

"Oi! George!" he yelled to his brother from across the shop.

"What?" he called back.

"Come here, 'ya git." Fred said rolling his eyes.

George walked over to them, occasionally stopping to help a customer.

"What?" he asked when he finally reached them.

"Wanna give Harry a tour?" he asked giving George a look.

"Why couldn't you just do it?" George asked. "I was busy."

"Just give him the tour," Fred said glancing quickly at Hermione then giving George another look.

"Oh, right. Sure, come one Harry."

George led Harry to the back room while Fred turned to Hermione.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked suspiciously, handing back he tub to Fred who put it back in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing," he said avoiding looking at her eyes.

"Obviously it was something," she said. "He's right, you could have given Harry the tour."

"But I wanted to spend time with you?" He said it like a question.

"Come on Fred, just tell me what that was about," she insisted rolling her eyes.

"Alright, just give me a minute."

He stood up on the counter and pulled out his wand, putting it to his throat.

"Can I have everybody's attention?" he asked, his voice magically made louder by his wand. He reached his free hand down to Hermione to hep her onto the counter as well. He took his wand away from his throat not needing it anymore now that everyone was silent and watching, put it back in his pocket and when he pulled his hand out in it was a small black velvet box.

Hermione's eyes widened but she remained silent as he got down on one knee and opened the box. In it was one of the most beautiful rings Hermione had ever seen. It was a square-cut diamond set in a silver band that split around the diamond slightly and had smaller diamonds set into the band that stopped halfway around the band.**(A/N: I'll post the link to it on my page if you want to see it.)**

"Hermione, I met you when you were eleven, small, shy, and a bookworm. We became friends, best friends. Then more. I watched you grow, and become even more beautiful than you were the day I met you on the train. Now you're sixteen, gorgeous, still tiny, and a bookworm, and you're mine. You've made me the happiest guy ever. And now with everyone in this shop as a witness, will you, Hermione Granger, do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione had started tearing up when he started talking and when he finished the tears were running freely down her face. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Fred slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up, and pulled her into a tight hug twirling her around. "She said yes!" he yelled, earning a round of applause from the people in the shop.

Fred hopped of of the counter first so he could help Hemrione down.

"Just one question," Hermione asked as everyone went back to whatever they had been doing before Fred's proposal.

"Yes, love?"

"If you were going to do that in front of everyone, why did George have to take Harry away?"

"To make you curious so you would want to know what I was doing."

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled when she reached the couple. "She's sixteen! What were you _thinking_?"

"I was thinking that I'm in love with her, and that with you-know-who on the rise, who knows what's going to happen to us tomorrow. I was thinking that I wanted her to know that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. I know she's sixteen mum, I don't plan on getting married for a long time. I just want her to know I'm hers forever," he said standing up to his mother for the first time. Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at what he said, she knew he didn't take much seriously, but she saw the look in his eyes and dropped it, she knew he didn't joke around when it came to his feelings for the brunette standing next to him, staring at the ring on her finger.

"Alright, but you two can't get married until she's out of school," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, once the two nodded she pulled them into a bone-crushing hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you two."

Fred looked at Hermione from behind his mum's back while she continued to cry and hug them and winked at her while she smiled back. This was definitely one of the best days Fred ever had.

* * *

**Lame ending I know, actually the whole chapter is just corny xD. But I like it:) It's very...Fred-esque. If you guys want to see the ring he give her I'll post the link on my page because my description skills are 0. Please review:).**


	25. Chapter 25

******READ THIS BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER PLEASE******

**SO I decided to try something just a smidge bit different. I decided to do this chapter in someone else's POV because it just came to me and it fit in better than if I were to just do another one-shot like I did with my Ron/Luna chapter a few back. I made it into it's own story which if you like that pairing you might wanna check out:). ANYWAY you'll find out who's POV this chapter is in when you read it.(Like I would really give anything away ;) come on guys really?) R&R pretty please:).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the lovely new ipod I just bought ;).**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I watched from across the common room as she bickered with Ron again. I always watched when they bickered. She was beautiful when she was mad. Dean told me I should just forget about her, she was engaged, but I just couldn't. She was beautiful and smart. Not to mention she had a wicked sense of humor when she wasn't worrying about school work.

They finally stopped bickering. Ron soon left to go to bed so it was just the two of us left in the common room since everyone else was asleep at this late hour. Only reason I was up was because I had to finish Snape's essay by morning or he'd give me detention. Couldn't fathom why she was still up. She normally had all her work done months in advance.

Curiosity got the best of me so decided to go over and sit with her to see what she was doing. She looked up at me as I sat down.

"Oh, hey Seamus," she said smiling at me. Bloody hell she had an amazing smile. "I didn't know anyone else was up this late."

"Yeah, I had to finish Snape's essay," I said. Despite my annoyance at the greasy git I couldn't help but smile back at her, her smile was just contagious.

"Oh, well I could help you a bit, I finished mine last week," she said closing the book she had been reading.

"What? You're only a week ahead? I thought by now you'd have at least next September's work done," I teased.

She laughed. Oh Merlin did I love her laugh.

"Well I'm a little behind this year," she said taking the parchment out of my hands to look at it.

"You don't have to do that," I said. "I'm almost done with it. You can go back to your reading."

"It's alright, I needed a break from reading anyway."

"You needed a break from reading? Are you feeling alright?"

"Ha ha."

"That was pretty funny wasn't it?"

"Hilarious. I'm in stitches, Seamus."

"So how's the essay?"

"Pretty good actually, you just need to finish it."

"I'll finish it in the morning, I'm too tired to think anymore."

"I know what you mean."

"You're willingly staying up late to read though."

"Not necessarily willingly, I'm doing research."

"Research for what?"

"Just something Harry asked me to look up."

We fell into a comfortable silence, she had picked up her book again and I was just staring into the dwindling fire.

"So, Hermione?" I asked testing out my Gryffindor courage.

"Yeah?" she said without looking up.

"You going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" I asked a bit braver, maybe she would say yes.

"Yes, Fred said he was going to have Lee cover for him at the shop so he could come visit for a while," she said finally looking up smiling.

"Oh, t-that's great," I faltered. I knew she was with Fred but I didn't stop to think he might actually come visit his fiance, bloody hell I was an idiot.

"Are you going?" she asked ignoring my falter.

"I don't know," I said. "Dean's going with Ginny and I don't really fancy going alone."

"Harry and Ron are going, maybe you could go with them," she suggested. "Or you could ask Lavender."

I shook my head. "Lavender fancies Ron, she'd turn me down."

"Ron would never go out with Lavender," she chuckled. "He fancies someone else, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

"Oh really?" I asked curiously. "Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oi, what's with all the secrets tonight? 'Something Harry asked me to research.' 'Ron fancies someone but I'm not telling who.'"

"What's with all the questions tonight, eh?"

"Good point."

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Seamus."

"Why? I'm f-f-f-fi-ine," I yawned. Maybe she was right. Bloody hell, who was I kidding, she's always right.

"Yeah, and I'm Umbridge," she said rolling her eyes. "If you want to have time to finish that essay in the morning you better get to bed now."

"Alright mum," he joked. "I'll see you in the morning then. Night."

"G'night," she said returning to her book.

Merlin, I had it bad for someone who was in love with another bloke. What the boodly hell was I going to do?

* * *

**Ahh short I know, but this will now lead into more conflict and perhaps a jealous Fred in the near future? I know how much all of you would enjoy that ;) Like I said, this just fit better into the story as Seamus' POV than anyone else's. Hope you guys liked it!:). Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry I've been kind of M.I.A. you guys :/. I've been really busy lately and either had no time to write or no motivation to write. Hopefully you guys like this chapter, not too much happens, but the next part to it will be quite good. Jealous Fred might even make an appearance ;). R&R pretty please:).**

**Disclaimer: I may have taken a break for a while but I most certainly still don't own anything at all except the story line.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"So is Fred meeting you in Hogsmeade or is he meeting you at the gates?" Seamus asked Hermione who had been sitting quietly next to him, listening to Harry and Ron discuss Quidditch troubles across from them.

"I'm meeting him at the Three Broomsticks," she looked up at him smiling.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" he asked. He hadn't planned on going to Hogsmeade, but he figured if he walked her to where she was meeting Fred he could spend some time with her.

"That's nice of you Seamus, but you don't have to do that," said Hermione. "It's really not that far."

"I know, but I don't want you walking alone," Seamus said. "It's not safe."

"Oi," Ron said looking up from his conversation with Harry. "What are we? We're walking her to Fred, he asked us to."

"I didn't know that, I just thought you guys were going off on your own since she was going with Fred," Seamus said trying not to anger the redhead.

"Well we're more than capable of walking her to the Three Broomsticks," Ron said angrily. "It's not like we're just going to leave her alone once we get there. We'll stay with her until Fred's there."

Ron knew Seamus meant well, but he also knew he's liked his brother's fiance since their third year. He didn't trust Seamus to be alone with her. He knew Hermione wouldn't do anything, but he wasn't sure what Seamus was capable of.

"Fine, I wasn't planning on going today anyway," Seamus huffed as he stood up and strode out of the great hall.

"Besides I need to talk to Fred about something anyway," muttered Ron.

"That was kind of unnecessary Ronald," Hermione snapped. "He was just trying to be nice."

"Whatever," he said sharing a look with Harry, who also knew of Seamus' feelings, that went unnoticed by Hermione. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione said, letting the situation drop, she didn't want to argue with Ron today, she was finally seeing Fred for the first time since they had visited the shop over the summer.

The silence on the way to Hogsmeade allowed Hermione time to let her mind wander. She liked days like this when the three of them could just be together in silence. It made her feel _normal_. She had never felt normal her entire life. When she was younger all of her classmates would tease her because she liked to read and she liked school. They called her a _freak_. When she found out she was a witch she thought she would finally find a place where she could fit in. She was horribly wrong. Her first two months at Hogwarts she spent virtually friendless, aside from Fred would would occasionally stop to talk to her, but he had his own friends. Those first two months she was still that nerdy bookworm that knew all the answers. When she finally made friends, she thought she could finally be normal. For the second time in her life, she was wrong. She had become best friends with _Harry Potter_, of course she wouldn't be _normal._ They had been fighting Voldemort since they were eleven. They were the Golden Trio, as Ginny told her people called them. They could never be _normal._ Only during moments like these, when they were just enjoying each other's company did they ever even _feel_ normal.

Hermione had been so lost in thought that she hadn't even registered that they were standing outside of the Three Broomsticks and that Harry was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry Harry, what?" she asked blushing, embarrassed she hadn't been paying attention, though it was disguised buy the redness already there from the cold.

"I asked if you knew when Fred was supposed to meet you," he said.

"Oh, I told him we'd be here right after breakfast, he only said he would be here, he didn't really say when."

"There he is," Ron said pointing to where he saw his brother coming towards them.

As he approached the trio he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ron's chest.

"What did I turn your teddy bear into when we were kids?" he asked calmly.

"A spider," Ron said. "Why?"

But Fred ignored his question, moving his wand to Harry's chest.

"What did you say to George and I before getting off the train at the end of your fourth year?"

"We could all do with a few laughs. Then I told you to buy Ron new dress robes."

"Oi, what!"

Fred merely nodded before moving his wand to point at Hermione.

"There was one day in your first year you were afraid to talk to me, why?"

"I thought you would be angry at me for helping to lose so many house points," Hermione said only slightly confused.

Fred put his wand away before pulling Hermione into a bone-crushing hug that could rival his mother's.

"How are you love?" he whispered.

"Fine," Hermione said. "Can you loosen your grip on me just a little though?"

"Sorry, 'Mione," he chuckled releasing her.

"So are you going to tell us what that just was?" Ron asked impatiently.

"I was making sure it was the real you," Fred said rolling his eyes at his brother. "You can't be too careful."

"Then how do we know it's the real you?" asked Ron stupidly.

"How else would I have known what to ask and what the answers were?"

"Never mind," Harry said quickly before Ron could get angry. "Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to Fred about?"

"Oh, right," he said remembering. "Can you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure," Fred said following his younger brother a short distance away from the other two, but far enough that they wouldn't hear them, or rather that Hermione wouldn't hear them seeing as Harry already knew. "What is it?"

"Seamus likes Hermione," he said simply.

"Of course he does, they're friends aren't they?" said Fred oblivious to what Ron actually meant.

"No, I mean he fancies her."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's pretty obvious Fred, he's fancied her since third year."

"Doesn't mean he still does."

"He does."

"How do you know?"

"He offered to walk her to the Three Broomsticks and he wasn't even going to Hogsmeade today."

"So? I wouldn't have wanted her to go by herself anyway."

"He knew Harry and I were going."

"Doesn't mean you two were going to walk her here."

"You really think we would do that?"

"Who made her lock herself in a bathroom with a troll?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen!"

"Look, I'm just telling you. I'm not saying Hermione would do anything. I just don't know what Seamus would do to be with her."

"Alright, I'll make sure to let him know to back off."

"Good."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

"What else do you want to tell me?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow at Ron. His brother seemed like he wanted to tell him something but didn't want to at the same time.

"N-nothing," Ron's voice cracked. Fred just raised his eyebrow at Ron again. "Alright. I'm sure Ginny or Hermione's told you by now, but they both think I fancy Luna-"

"You do fancy Luna," Fred interrupted.

"I never said that," he said.

"It wasn't a question," smirked Fred.

"Whatever. They might be right, but I also sort of fancy someone else and I know she fancies me, should I ask out Luna or ask out the other girl?"

"Well that's hard advice to give Ron, Luna's hard to read. Just do what your heart tells you to do I suppose."

"When did you get so smart?"

"When did I start going out with Hermione?"

"Third year?"

"Your third year."

Fred waved good bye to his brother and Harry as he passed him then took Hermione's hand and walked into the Three Broomsticks hoping to find a certain Irish Gryffindor he just saw walk into the pub.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ahhhhh one of my favorite chapters! I absolutely love writing angry Fred so I hope you guys like reading angry Fred. That's all I'm going to say about this chapter right now. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred saw him as soon as they walked into the pub, his back was to the door, but he knew it was him.

"Why don't we go join Seamus for lunch?" Fred asked Hermione motioning to where he sat alone. She nodded.

"Hi Seamus," Hermione said as we approached the table. Fred saw him brighten when he saw who was talking to him, Ron was right. Lunch was going to be fun.

"Hey Hermione, Fred," he said nodding.

"Mind if we join you mate?" Fred asked him.

"Sure, go ahead," he said gesturing to the seats across from him. His hopeful look that Hermione would sit next to him didn't go unnoticed by Fred, however.

"So how's the shop going?" Seamus asked politely.

"Great," Fred said. "It's everything George and I could have ever wanted.

"That's good," he said.

The three sat in a fairly uncomfortable silence for a while before Hermione spoke up.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom," she said standing up.

As soon as Hermione was out of hearing distance Fred pounced on the Gryffindor in front of him.

"Stay away from her," he snapped.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Seamus asked glaring at him.

"You heard me Finnigan," he growled. "Stay. Away. From. Hermione."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll curse you into oblivion."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Well I'm not."

"The only reason I haven't cursed you yet is because Hermione wouldn't like me cursing people; least of all someone in her year."

"Which is why I'm not afraid of you. You're completely whipped. You only do what she tells you to."

Everyone in the pub went silent when they heard the smack that resulted from Fred punching Seamus as hard as he possibly could.

"Fred?" Hermione asked from behind him, torn between amusement, anger, and curiosity.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave," Madame Rosmerta said angrily to Fred and Seamus who was picking himself up off the floor, ready to hit Fred back. When neither of them made any move to leave she barked, "Now!"

Hermione pulled at Fred's sleeve, allowing Seamus to leave ahead of them, preventing another punch from any of the boys.

When they were outside Seamus rounded on Fred.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" he roared.

"You're my problem," Fred said cooly. He felt more in control of his temper now that Hermione was with him.

"What have I done?," Seamus asked angrily spitting blood at Fred's feet.

"You've only been flirting with my fiance, is what you've done," Fred spat.

"I've done no such thing!"

"Yes you have you bloody prat!" Fred was starting to loose control of his temper again. "Just stay away from her and we won't have a problem.

Hermione smiled wearily. She now understood what was going on. Fred was jealous. Again.

"Can I say something?" she asked. Both boys continued yelling at each other. "Can I say something?" she asked a bit louder. They both turned to look at her.

"I was a little confused as to what was going on, but now I think I get the gist of it. Fred, stop worrying so much. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Seamus, Fred's right, you have been flirting with me. I'm not daft. I've known since third year. It's never going to happen. Now the both of you, shake hands and apologize."

She glared at them until they finally closed the short distance and shook hands grudgingly.

"Sorry," they muttered together.

Once they let go Fred took Hermione's hand and, shooting one last glare at Seamus, stalked off in the direction of Zonko's.

"You're ridiculous you know that?" Hermione asked amused.

"How so?" he said frowning.

"You get so jealous so quickly," she chuckled.

"I didn't even know he still fancied you to be honest, Ron told me."

"I knew he fancied me, I just never did anything to let him believe he actually had a chance. I always had a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never told you that?"

"Nope."

"Oh, well I did. Since that first day we met."

"Hm, I never realized my feelings till you were petrified."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Percy actually helped me realize it."

"I really missed you," Hermione said stopping and looking up at Fred.

"I missed you too, love," he said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**So I was going to just update this story on Tuesdays but I'm too impatient for that so I'm still going to update whenever something pops into my head. Review!  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Seamus hesitantly approached Hermione, who was sitting in the back corner of the library, her head buried in a book.

"Er," Seamus cleared his throat.

Hermione looked up to see who had joined her and narrowed her eyes in immense dislike.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to-" he started before she cut him off.

"You're not allowed to bloody 'want' something anymore," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "Fred told me what you said to him."

"Which is why I wanted-" he tried again.

"No," she said cutting him off. Again. "You're not allowed to want anything at all. You screwed yourself over on that one. I was willing to be your friend and ignore that you fancied me, but what you said to Fred was unforgivable."

"Come on Hermione, I just want to-"

"No!" she yelled earning a glare from Madame Pince who happened to walk passed at that moment. Hermione lowered her voice to a deadly whisper. "I told you, you're not allowed to want anything from me anymore. In fact, don't even bother talking to me anymore."

And with that she stood up, collected the books she was using and stormed out of the library.

When she got back to the common room she found Ron and Harry sitting playing wizards chess. She walked over to them and slammed her books on the table.

"Angry are we?" Harry asked, his voice full of amusement that his friend who was normally the most calm of the three was actually furious for once.

"Yes," she snapped.

"Seamus?" Ron asked absentmindedly, he was focusing on the game.

"Who else would it be?" Hermione huffed sitting next to Harry.

"What did he do now?" Harry asked, expecting that he had sent Fred a howler or something of that sort.

"He _wanted_ something from me," she said clearly annoyed.

"Maybe he wanted to apologize?" Harry suggested lightly.

Hermione scoffed. "He'll have to do more than _apologize_ if he ever wants me to forgive what he said."

"What did he say exactly?" Ron asked looking up from the game the minute he won.

"'Which is why I'm not afraid of you. You're completely whipped. You only do what she tells you to.'" Hermione recited remembering the conversation she had with Fred right after the fight in the Three Broomsticks.

Ron tried to cover his laugh with a cough, earning a kick from the still angry brunette sitting across from him.

"You know," he said rubbing his leg. "I don't know who's more angry at Seamus right now, you or Fred."

"I'd imagine Hermione," said Harry.

"Why is that?" Ron asked.

"Well because she has to see him everyday, Fred probably won't see him until the next Hogsmeade trip, and actually probably not even then if Seamus wants to keep all of his limbs."

"That's true but Fred does have a horrible temper, don't you remember Diggory and Krum two years ago? He threatened them both."

"Yeah, but Hermione's rarely angry, and when she is, it shows. Remember when she punched Malfoy third year?"

"Can you two stop discussing this!" Hermione yelled causing everyone in the common room to look at the trio.

Ginny, who was sitting on the other side of the room doing homework stood up and walked over to the trio, ending the silence in the room.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Do you want the full story or what only happened today?" Hermione said putting her head on the table.

"I'll take the full story?" Ginny said uncertainly looking at Harry.

"Well do you know what happened at the last Hogsmeade trip?" he asked her.

She nodded, "I was there when it happened, just a few tables over. Fred throws a good punch."

"Well he punched Seamus because Seamus has fancied Hermione since third year."

"Ah, Fred's jealous."

"Exactly. Seamus said, er what did he say Hermione?"

Hermione lifted her head off of the table. "'Which is why I'm not afraid of you. You're completely whipped. You only do what she tells you to. '"

"Ouch, how do you know what he said though? You weren't there when Fred punched Seamus."

"Fred told me what happened right after."

"Let's just say Fred had to tie her to a bench for about an hour so she wouldn't go after Seamus," Ron said laughing.

"But this was two weeks ago, why are you so angry now?" Ginny asked.

"He came up to me in the library just now," Hermione said.

"What did he say?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to talk, he started off 'I just wanted to' and I cut him off saying he wasn't allowed to want anything from me ever again after what he said, then I told him to not even bother trying to talk to me ever again and walked away."

"But what was that little outburst just now?"

"These two idiots were trying to figure out who was more angry with Seamus right now, me or Fred."

"Obviously Hermione," Ginny said looking at Harry and Ron.

"See? I told you, Ron," Harry said.

"But why?" he asked. "You know how bad Fred's temper is."

"Yes, but Hermione's never angry, but when she is, she's _angry_."

"That's exactly what I said," said Harry smiling.

"Plus she has to see him everyday, Fred won't see him until the next Hogsmeade trip, that is if Seamus goes. And it would be in his best interest _not_ to go because Fred would kill him, or at least punch him again."

"Also what I said," Harry said smugly to Ron who stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"Alright, alright, I get it," he said. "I still think Fred's more angry, but I get what you two are saying."

While her three friends argued about this Hermione took her books and, without their noticing, went up the stairs to the girls dormitories and went to bed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I kind of feel like Hermione was a bit OOC in the beginning when Seamus was talking to her, but she was angry at him for saying that she had Fred whipped. Who wouldn't be that angry if someone said that about them? I really like the conversation at the end, the one with Harry and Ron trying to figure out who was angrier. I thought it was funny, just to lighten up the chapter since the beginning started off with angry Hermione. Let me know what you think! Review!:) Love you guys!**

**Oh! And I also changed the rating on this because I tend to just write what comes into my head and sometimes I have to change words because I'm not sure if they're appropriate or not so I made it T just to be safe.  
**


	29. Chapter 29

**So since I didn't want to make the last chapter of Hermione's sixth year just yet, I made this chapter just letters between her and Fred before Christmas. Now the next chapter will be the last from Hermione's sixth year. MEANING: This story is almost over you guys! I'm going to try and make a lot of chapters during the time the trio is on the run and I MIGHT continue this story to a little bit after the events of chapter one. If that made any sense... Pretty much this might continue to a while after Fred gets out of the hospital. Damn, now you know he's getting out of the hospital! Like you didn't know that already, why the hell would he STAY in St. Mungos? Okay, I'm done rambling. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_Please tell me it's almost the Christmas holidays so I can see you again. I'm coming along to get you three from Kings Cross, so if Finnigan is going to be there, make sure I don't see him. I wish I could write more right now, but George is throwing things at me until I get back to work, bloody git. Write back soon. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Your devilishly handsome fiance_

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_Did George happen to hit your head with something very heavy? Devilishly handsome? No it's not almost holiday but only another week of classes. Unfortunately he is going to be on the train. What if I were to say I 'accidentally' let you see him? I wouldn't mind if he had a few less limbs. Oh, has Ron told you the 'good' news? I have to go study now, write back quickly. I miss you as well, love._

_Love,_

_Your better half_

* * *

_Dear my little bookworm,_

_Ah, no he happened to miss my head in the rather vicious attack. Though he did hit my arm quite a few times. Oh is Hogwarts' resident bookwork angry_ _perhaps? Finnigan would look better with a few less arms and legs wouldn't he? No ickle Ronniekins hasn't told me the quote unquote good news. Is it not good news? Has he finally gotten the brains to admit his feelings for a certain blond haired Ravenclaw? Always studying, never anytime for fun._

_Love,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_Oh you poor thing. I do hope you were able to raise your wand to fix your hurt arm. Yes, Seamus would look much better with less arms and legs. Maybe without a head as well? Well the news is good for him, bad for everyone around him. No, not a blond Ravenclaw, a blond Gryffindor. Him and Lavender have been inseparable for months. I haven't seen Luna, but Ginny told me that just before Ron and Lavender got together Luna was going to tell him how she felt and that when she found out she wasn't too happy. Ginny told me she rarely comes out of Ravenclaw tower except for classes and breakfast and dinner. Doesn't even go to lunch anymore. Maybe you should knock some sense into your idiot little brother over holiday. Well once all the studying is done then there's more time for fun, dear._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear the most sarcastic bookworm I've ever had the pleasure to meet,_

_Your sarcasm was noted, love. It hurt. It hurt deep. Vicious are we? No head? That would be considered murder, dear. I don't really fancy a trip to Azkaban over this bloke. BROWN? Ickle Ronnie chose BROWN over Luna? The other girl he told me about months ago that he was starting to fancy was Brown? Bloody hell, I'd rather him go for Bell. At least Bell's only dimwitted, Brown's dimwitted and a sleaze. Poor Luna. Trust me, love, Ron will get a talking to from George and I. And by talking I mean he'll only have a few more limbs than Finnigan will. And what kind of fun would be occurring after the studying? Is it the kind of fun I would like? Please, do tell._

_Love always,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_Just keep the little nicknames coming, dear. Keep in mind, I punched Malfoy three years ago. Just because I love you, doesn't mean I won't do the same to you as well. Fine, he can keep his head. But he can live without an ear or two...and a nose. Yes, yes, yes. I know. I've tried looking for Luna between classes but you know her. She's almost as bad as Harry when she doesn't want to be found. Now now, your mother won't like it very much if you dismantle your little brother. Just hex him until he ditches Lavender. Fredrick Weasley, you're lucky I read your letter on my own, otherwise that would have been very embarrassing._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear my violent little bookworm,_

_Oh, I have no doubt in my mind that you could punch me. But would you? You wouldn't want to hurt my beautiful face now would you? Have you tried borrowing the map from Harry? Easier to find people with it. Loads easier. Besides, she's probably in the Ravenclaw common room, the Room of Requirement, or even the kitchens if she's like me or Georgie. But he needs to lose a few limbs to realize what a bloody idiot he's being dating that sleaze. Anyone is better than her. As much as I want him to go with Luna, I'd rather him date anyone but Brown. Always the innocent one, eh? No matter, that's why I love you. Oh and do you happen to have any sugar quills left? I've been wanting one but haven't had the time to pop over to Honeydukes._

_Love,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_Do you really want to try me? I asked Harry for the map and I did find Luna, but she refused to talk to me. Well not so much refused as she avoided my questions. She only talked about her ridiculous creatures. Oddly enough, she's like you and George and was hiding out in the kitchens talking to the elves. I told you, as much as I feel Ron does need to lose limbs, your mother won't approve. And yes, I am always the innocent one for your information. I sent along a bag of sugar quills, though I have a feeling they won't last very long._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear 'Mione,_

_No, I don't really fancy taking that risk. I'll just stick with calling you 'Mione, is that fair? Just keep trying. She'll open up to you and Gin eventually. What if I just made it look like he had limbs around mum? Then could I remove his limbs? As always you're right, the bag is half gone...correction, it's gone already._

_Love,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Dear Fred,_

_You've been calling me 'Mione forever, I'm fine with that. I hope so, I hate feeling like I'm not able to help, you know me. I wish Ronald would come to his senses and just admit his feelings for Luna already. I think Harry's getting tired of having Lavender around as well. You need to stop eating so many sweets, it's not good for you._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_'Mione-_

_I have a feeling you're going to get very very angry with me but, Ron has admitted his feelings. That weekend in Hogsmeade he told me that he sort of fancied Luna and another girl, but he never told me who the other girl was. Now, obviously, I know it's Brown. But yes, he has admitted that he fancies Luna. I will always have something sweet in my life, love. You._

_Forever yours,_

_Fred_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I think that howler was a little uncalled for. It's not my fault we've never discussed my brother's relationships before now. And you should know by now that I can be sweet when I want to be. I'll see you in a few days when I come to get you three from Kings Cross._

_Love,_

_Fred_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing!:).  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**So I really do not like the beginning half of this chapter but honestly it was the best I could do. It's kind of scatter-brained and a little OOC I feel but it was the best I could do :/. But I really really like the end half so I hope you guys do too! :). R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this storyline, nothing else.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She hadn't cried since the night it happened, but now she didn't know if she could stop. She felt bad for ruining Ron's shirt with her tears but the one person she need, she couldn't be near right now, he was somewhere in the crowd of people, but there were too many to be able to find him.

Everything just seemed so much more _real_ now. Sure, she knew the danger they were in since the end of fourth year, but now with Dumbledore gone, it really hit her. Everyone always said Hogwarts was the safest place because Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore. Well now Dumbledore was gone, was any place safe anymore? Nowhere was safe. Everyone was in danger. Especially Harry, Ron and herself.

Hermione had a feeling that Harry wouldn't want to return to Hogwarts next year. She knew that since Dumbledore was gone the three of them were the only ones left who knew about the horcuxes. They couldn't destroy them if they were stuck in school all of the time. She knew she had to tell Fred that they were going on the run. She wasn't sure how to tell him without telling him about the horcruxes though.

Finally her tears stopped. She sat and looked at the ring on her finger and thought about Fred. She felt horrible thinking about him at Dumbledore's _funeral_ of all places but she couldn't help it. She hopped he would just accept that the three of them were going on the run and wouldn't ask _too_ many questions. Oh who was she kidding, Fred was one of the most curious people she's ever met, he was bound to ask a ton of questions. Especially since she would be with Harry and Ron alone for who knows how long. Sure he trusted her, but still, any guy is bound to be jealous of that. She couldn't think of a way to tell him without mentioning the horcruxes.

Her and Ron followed Harry. She wasn't surprised at all to learn that he had broken up with Ginny. It took a lot of convincing but her and Ron finally got through to Harry that they were going to stick with him no matter what.

* * *

The couple walked hand in hand in silence through the freshly trimmed garden.

"So you three are really leaving?" Fred asked, breaking the silence.

"We have to," replied Hermione.

"But I don't understand why? Can't someone from the Order just do this mission so you can stay here and go back to school?" he asked for the hundredth time since she had told him the three of them were leaving after the wedding.

"Fred, we can't. And even if we could give someone else this mission we wouldn't be able to go back to school. Harry's the most wanted person in the country right now, Ron's his best friend and a known blood traitor, and I'm his best friend and a muggle born. There's no way we could go back to Hogwarts."

"But then you could give someone else this mission and stay here with us. You'll be safer."

"No where is safe anymore."

"But I'll know where you are so that I can keep you safe."

"Fred," Hermione sighed. She stopped walking and looked up into his eyes. "We have to do this. It's the only way-"

She stopped talking. She hadn't told him they had found a way to stop Voldemort.

"The only way to what?" he asked, happy to finally have some sort of answer.

"Nothing. Forget I said anything," she said quickly.

"You know me better than that. Tell me what you were about to say," he pleaded.

"Fred, I really can't."

"Hermione, please. If I know what you're doing I'll be a little more okay with you leaving."

"No one is supposed to know..."

"I won't tell anybody."

"I know you won't, but no one outside from Harry, Ron, and I are supposed to know."

"Dumbledore knew, you told me Dumbledore was in on it too."

"He's the one that told us about it."

"So now that Dumbledore is gone, maybe someone else should know...?"

"Fred."

"Hermione."

"You can't tell anybody. Not even George."

"Not even George?"

"No."

"As long as you tell me I'll do what ever you want me to."

"Dumbledore found a way to defeat Voldemort."

"Really? How?"

"I can't tell you that. Maybe when all of this is over, but not yet."

"Okay, but I still don't see why you have to leave."

"He told Harry, and he told Harry to tell Ron and I about it. If we leave, we can end this war."

"The three of you leaving will end the war?"

"In a way."

"What way?"

"I can't explain."

"Please Hermione," Fred closed his eyes. "I just want to know why you're leaving. Why you're risking everything and leaving."

Hermione looked at the pained expression on Fred's face and felt tears start to form in her eyes. She hadn't expected her leaving to hurt Fred so much. She stood silent for a moment, just looking at Fred, contemplating if she should tell him.

"I'll tell you," she said quietly. "But you can't tell anybody."

Fred opened his eyes and nodded, he understood how serious this was, that this could end everybody's suffering.

"Dumbledore figured out that Voldemort had made horcruxes-"

"What's a-"

"Which means he split his soul and put it into objects so he couldn't die, explaining why he was able to come back."

"But you said horcruxes, does that mean he made more than one?"

"Dumbledore believes he made six, splitting his soul into seven pieces."

"How does he have seven pieces and only six horcruxes?"

"One piece stays in his body."

"How exactly do you go about slitting your soul?"

"By committing the ultimate act of evil...killing a person."

"But couldn't his horcruxes be anything? How are you three going to find them?"

"Did you really think Dumbledore wouldn't tell us everything he knew? He told us what he thought they were."

"Which are..?"

"His diary from when he was in school-"

"You mean the diary from when the Chamber of Secrets was opened?"

"Yes. His grandfather's ring, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, his pet snake, and two other things. He thinks the other two things might belong to the other founders."

"So something of Ravenclaw's and something of Gryffindor's?"

"Yes, the only thing is that the only known thing belonging to Ravenclaw is the lost diadem and the only thing belonging to Gryffindor is the sword."

"And Dumbledore had the sword in his office and the lost diadem is..."

"Lost," Hermione finished for him. "Exactly."

"Wait," Fred said suddenly. "Did you say his pet snake? That's always with him though! How are you possibly going to destroy it and get away alive?"

"I don't know but we'll probably have to go after it last. Ron and I go after the snake while Harry goes after Voldemort," she said.

"I don't want you that close to that monster," Fred said pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace.

"I know Fred," Hermione muttered into his chest. "But I have to. We have to. It's the only way to end this."

"What if I came with you guys?" he asked slowly.

""Fred, I wasn't even supposed to tell you," Hermione said letting go and looking up at him.

"I know, but if I'm with you I could help."

"Fred you have the shop."

"George could handle it."

"I doubt that."

"He has Verity."

"Fred..."

"Alright, I get it. This is for the three of you."

"I'm going to miss you, and I _promise_ I'll be careful."

"I'm going to miss you too 'Mione," he sighed pulling her closer to him again. "Just promise me one other thing."

"What?"

"Just please come back to me when this is all over. After you destroy every horcrux promise me you'll come back the same way you were when you left."

"I promise," she whispered. "And you have to make a few promises too."

Hermione smiled when she felt a rumble in his chest from his laughter.

"Like what, love?"

"You have to promise to be careful. No more of that 'you-no-poo' stuff being advertized in your window."

"Is that all?"

"No," she paused. "You have to promise not to forget me. And if for some reason I don't make it out of this, keep living your life. I don't want you mourning me forever. I want you to be happy."

"Well that second part is completely pointless as long as you keep your promise."

The couple stood there holding each other, neither wanting to break the comfortable silence surrounding them. They both knew this was one of the few moments they would have together for a long time.


	31. Chapter 31

**Alrighty, just a few things before you guys read this next chapter: number 1) I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks. Writer's block got me. But I'm back now:). 2) There are some _implied_ things in the beginning of this chapter. I dind't want to actually write them out a)because then I'd have to change the rating for this story again and b)I would have no idea how to actually write that out... so just kinda go with it. Sorry if it's awkward to read or whatever. 3) I know this is really short but it's kind of just a filler chapter. Pretty much just me getting back into writing this thing. and lastly 4) I need help deciding when I should end this story. How far after the last battle should I go with it? Do you guys want me to like end it not far after like the first chapter or do you want me to continue with their lives together and give them a family? Let me know what you think! Reviews are always welcome:). R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would be rich and not looking for a part time job currently.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Fred looked down at the witch in his arms, her head resting on his chest as she slept. Unknown to his mother, Hermione and George switched rooms last night so Hermione and Fred could spend the night together. She had just come to stay with them the day before. As soon as she came into the safety of the Burrow she threw herself into his arms crying. Once he had gotten her calmed down enough she explained to him how she altered her parents memories so they wouldn't remember her or anything about their current life. Fred's heart broke when he saw how upset she was by this,, he hated seeing her so sad when they had so little time left together before she left for who knows how long. He was determined to make her smile as much as possible before she left.

Fred had been surprised the night before when a knock at his and George's door came in the middle of the night. Her knock had woken George up as well and when she asked to stay with them he offered to go sleep in the spare bed in Ginny's room to give them privacy. Fred was happy that they had spent the night together because after tonight who knows what would happen. Tonight they were getting Harry.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, pulling Fred from his musings

"Fred?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Shh, love," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to," she said sitting up.

Fred looked at her. Her hair was messed up from sleeping and him running his fingers through it last night. Her lips fuller than usual from him biting them. Fred never thought she looked more beautiful.

"I have something for you," she said blushing under his intense gaze.

"What?" he questioned bringing himself back to reality. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well I didn't so much get you something as added to what you gave me," she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Just here," she said turning to take something off of the table next to his bed. Without him knowing she had brought it with her and left it there when she had come in the night before.

She handed it to him and waited for his response. Fred sat there looking at the object in his hand confused.

"This is the ring I gave you," he finally said. "Bloody hell Hermione you're not breaking up with me are you?"

"No," she said quickly. "Of course not. I made a copy of the ring and put it on a chain."

"Why?" he asked still confused.

"I charmed both rings so they grow warm when one of us is thinking about the other," she explained smiling slightly at her idea.

"That's brilliant," he exclaimed.

"I figured that way we would always know that the other is okay," she said smiling that he liked the idea so much.

"But what if something's, not alright?..." he asked uncertainly as he put the chain around his neck.

"It goes ice cold if it's all over," she said looking down slightly. "I didn't want to think of it but I needed a way to know you were alright or not."

"Love," he said gently, tilting her chin up so she was looking at him. "It's a brilliant idea."

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

There was a knock on the door. "Fred, George, wake up. Mad-Eye and the others will be here soon to prepare you about the mission later," his mother's voice called through the door. "And could one of you be a dear and go wake your sister and Hermione for me?"

Fred bit back a laugh at the fact that his mother was actually talking to him and _Hermione_ not George. From the shaking witch in his arms he assumed that Hermione found this rather humorous as well.


	32. Chapter 32

"Ron?" Fred asked knocking lightly on the open door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure? What?" Ron asked turning back to the mirror to adjust his robes.

"Well I'm not really sure how to say this but, Hermione told me what you guys are doing."

"She _what?_"

"Well not exactly everything, but I got the gist of it."

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"About the horcruxes and that you three are hunting them down to defeat you-know-who."

"That's everything!"

"Yeah well I didn't want you to get mad."

"Alright, whatever. What did you need to ask me?"

"Well Hermione made a copy of the ring I gave her and put a charm on both so that we know when the other is thinking of them and when something _really_ bad happens," he explained pulling the chain out of the neck of his robes to show his brother.

"Okay, I still don't get what you're asking me though," Ron said looking at the ring.

"I want you to protect her for me," Fred said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, not quite sure he heard correctly.

"I want you to protect her," repeated Fred. "I know she can look after herself but who knows what's out there and if I tell you to protect her for me then I'll at least feel like I'm the one that's protecting her, you know?"

Ron sat down next to Fred on his bed.

"You really love her don't you? He asked.

Fred looked at him for a minute before answering.

"I do," he said. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. I know you haven't met anyone like that, but you will."

"But I have," Ron said suddenly.

"Really? Who?" Fred asked surprised. Did Ron still have feelings for Lavender? Because if he did Fred and George would have to curse some sense into him.

"Luna," Ron said avoiding Fred's shocked gaze.

"I knew it!" Fred exclaimed. "So have you told her yet?"

"No," Ron said, ears turning red at his brother's obvious excitement.

"Well she'll be here today, so what better day to do it?"

"But I'm leaving, I'd hate to tell her something like that and just leave her the next day."

"But if you tell her then you'll know how she feels about you and she'll wait for you."

"I don't know, what if she doesn't like me back? I'm not exactly the best bloke out there."

"You really need to have more confidence in yourself, Ron."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious, you doubt yourself way too much. You're a good bloke."

"Thanks Fred"

"No problem little bro. So will you help me out and protect 'Mione for me?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Ron."

"Anytime Fred."

* * *

**So this is a really short chapter, BUT I think it's really sweet:). I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello there! I know it's been a while, but I can explain. Updates for this story and my other story Changing The Future: Reading Chamber of Secrets will be very sporadic for the next month or so. I'm really sorry about that but I'm ending school so I have a bunch of tests coming up, then I'm going to a sweet 16, then the band at school plays at graduation which is the next day, then my cousin's graduating so she's having a party, then my other cousin's getting married and I'm in the bridal party, then my mom's friend's son is graduating as well and he's having a party the day after the wedding, then another sweet 16, then I'm going to a concert, then I'm going on vacation, then I'm going to the city for the day with my aunt and uncle. So needless to say I'll do my best to update but don't expect a weekly update for my other story, or weekend updates for either one. Again, I'm sorry about this, but somehow everything wound up one weekend after another.**

**ANYWAY this chapter is entirely in Fred's POV. Hope you guys like it:). R&R!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I'm not quite sure what happened. One minute I'm laughing and joking around with George as we closed up the shop, the next minute Bill's apparating into the middle of our shop and telling us we have to go to Auntie Muriel's.

"Bill, what's going on?" George asked.

"I can't explain," he said. "Just, trust me. Run upstairs, grab some stuff and come back down here. We have to go, and we have to go _now._"

George was about to argue again, but I stopped him. There was something in the look Bill was giving me that I didn't like. It made me nervous. We rushed upstairs to our rooms, grabbed a rucksack each and grabbed some clothes and ran back down to where Bill was waiting for us.

"Ready?" he asked. "Well, let's go then. Mom, Dad, and Gin are there already."

The three of us apparated to Aunt Muriel's. As soon as we got inside Mum rushed and hugged both of us.

"Bill," dad said calmly. "What's wrong? Why did you come and rush all of us here?"

"I don't know everything, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione are back at Shell Cottage," he explained.

"Are they okay? Where have they been? Are any of them hurt?" typical mum, she started firing off question after question without waiting for an answer in between them.

"They're alright now, I don't know where they've been, Hermione's pretty banged up," he said.

I froze. I couldn't move. As soon as he said that I went numb. I didn't even realize there were tears running down my face until mum wiped them away.

"Bill," I managed to choke out. "Please, I need to see her."

"Fred," he let out a breath. "It's not safe for you to leave here right now."

"Bill," I said. I couldn't control the tears. They just kept coming. "I need to see her. I need to know she's going to be okay."

He sighed. He didn't answer right away, but I could see he didn't want to fight me on this, he knew what she meant to me.

"Alright," he said finally. "You get an hour, two at the most, then I'm taking you right back here, no trying to stay there any longer."

I wanted to argue for more time, but I figured I should be happy that he's giving me any time at all.

I nodded and turned to say good bye to everyone else then followed him to the apparation point.

When we got to Shell Cottage I didn't know if I should run or try and stay calm, I had no idea what kind of condition she was in, or even where she was. I had never been to Shell Cottage before so I had to walk with Bill so he could take me to her. As we entered the kitchen, I saw Fleur standing at the sink cleaning dishes the muggle way. She glanced at me before giving Bill a questioning look, he just shook his head and continued walking. I followed him until he stopped at the doorway to another room.

"She's in there, I'll give you two privacy, but please Fred, she's really fragile right now. I don't know how she'll react to seeing you here, don't let her move around too much, it hurts her to move a lot," he explained.

I nodded again, opened the door, and walked into what appeared to be the sitting room. I didn't even spare the room a glance, my attention was immediately grabbed by the tiny brunette curled up on the couch directly across from the doorway.

I walked over slowly so I wouldn't startle her. She looked up as I approached. So many emotions crossed her face as she looked at me. Happiness. Curiosity. Fear. Worry. Joy.

I sat down on the floor next to her head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Her voice was strained.

"I think the more important question is, why are you here?" I asked gently.

She started shaking, she was trying to hold back sobs. I put my arm around her and wiped a few tears that managed to leak out.

"F-fred," she choked back a sob. "We were captured. They found us."

"Who found you?" I asked. "Love, who found you guys?"

"Trackers," she said in a small voice. "Harry forgot about the taboo and said His name. They found us right away."

"What happened after that?" I asked still trying to comfort her but at the same time find out what happened.

"I had cast a stinging jinx at Harry so they wouldn't recognize him, it worked, for a little. They decided to get another opinion, so they took us to Malfoy Manor."

"They did what?" I tried to keep my voice level, but I was getting angrier the more she talked.

"They took us to Malfoy Manor," she repeated. "B-bellatrix, she freaked out when she saw that we had Gryffindor's sword. She decided to _question_ me about it."

"Meaning?"

"She tortured me," she said quietly.

I withdrew my arm from around her and stood up, pulling my wand out of my pocket.

"That bitch," I spat. "She's not getting away with this. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Fred," she croaked. She winced as she tried to sit up.

I immediately knelt back down and helped her sit up partially.

"Fred, you can't take her," she said, tears still in her eyes. "She's too powerful."

"I don't care," I said brushing hair away from her face. "She hurt you. I can't let her get away with that."

Before she could say anything I grabbed her arm and looked at it closely.

"Hermione," I said slowly. "What's on your arm?"

"What?" she asked looking at it. "Oh. That. It's nothing."

"Hermione, did she do this to you?" I asked.

"She might have..."

"Hermione!"

"Alright she did. I just didn't want to worry you."

"Hermione she carved mudblood into your arm! I think I have a right to be worried about that!"

"I know it's just, that's the way things are now. This is what they think of muggle-borns."

I sighed and rand my finger over the markings in her arm.

"'Mione," I said quietly "I know that's what they think. But I also know that's not how you think. Muggle-borns are no different than pure bloods. You're just as good of a witch, if not better, than Bellatrix. Don't let this change your views on the war."

By the time I had finished talking she had thrown her arms around my neck and was crying silently into my shirt. I heard a noise behind me, when I turned to look at what it was, the door to the kitchen was closing.

Once I had calmed Hermione down she told me the general details of what the three of them had been up to since after the wedding. When I walked into the kitchen after my two hours with her I saw Bill sitting at the table.

"How much did you hear?" I asked sitting down across from him.

"'Hermione she carved mudblood into your arm! I think I have a right to be worried about that!' to your lovely speech about her being a better witch than Bellatrix," he said. "You really care about her, don't you?"

"I love her," I said immediately. "As much as you love Fleur."

"Fred, you can't keep coming back here while they're here," said Bill. "It's not safe, for anyone. Not for you, not for them, not for Fleur and I, and not for everyone else at Aunt Muriel's. I let you come this one time so you would know she was okay, but that's it. I'm sorry but you can't come back here until we know it's safe for you guys to leave Aunt Muriel's."

"I figured you'd say something like that," I said smiling slightly. "I understand. I'm not going to try and fight you on that. Besides, knowing Harry, they won't be here more than a week or so. And anyway, if I kept leaving Aunt Muriel's mum would go insane from worrying if I'm alright."

I stood up and walked outside with Bill following behind me. Just before the apparation point I turned to look at him.

"Just one more thing."

"What?"

"Can you send a message to me when they leave so I have an idea about what she's doing?"

"Sure thing Fred."


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so this is going to seem like the last chapter, but I promise it's not. The next one, however, is the last chapter of this story. I had a suggestion a while back to make a continuation story of Fred and Hermione's life together after Hogwarts. I thought it was a good idea, but I would love to have your opinions so let me know if you would want that. R&R!:)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

She felt someone pull her out of the way. She heard someone scream. She couldn't see a thing though. Everything was flashes of light, dust and rubble. When the dust finally cleared she extracted herself from bits of wall with the help of Ron.

Another scream.

She turned and saw something that will haunt her for the rest of her life. Percy clinging to a body. Not just any body. _Fred's_ body. She couldn't breathe. She was vaguely aware of Harry yelling something, she had no idea what. All she knew was that her world had come crashing down, quite literally, around her in a matter of seconds.

"Hermione!" Ron's yell finally snapped her out of her trance.

She ran to where the boys were huddled around Fred.

"We have to move him," Harry said quickly. "Percy! Listen-Percy listen! We have to move him out of the way!"

Harry grabbed Fred which seemed to snap Percy out of it who helped move him. Just as they finished she saw the acromantulas coming into the school. They parted ways with Percy, running as fast as they could, away from the monsters.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

'What a load of rubbish' Hermione thought. Voldemort knew nothing about bravery, he hadn't even been fighting. He killed a man with out an actual fight, he just had his snake do it for him.

When they reached the Great Hall Ginny came up to Hermione and pulled her towards the rest of the Weasleys and, for some strange reason, Madame Pomfrey.

"Gin, what's going on?" Hermione asked the red head. Wasn't Fred gone? So why was Madame Pomfrey fussing over his body when there were how many more that were actually injured and could be helped.

"He's alive," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "But he's in serious condition. Madame Pomfrey is trying to help him the best she can, when this is over, we have to take him to St. Mungo's right away. But he will be okay."

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny and cried. He was going to be alright. She didn't lose him.

Fred was moved to St. Mungo's as soon as possible after the battle ended. He wasn't allowed visitors. Hermione spent every day in the waiting room with at least one other Weasley to keep her company. More than once Mrs. Weasley tried to get her to go back to the Burrow to eat and get a good nights sleep, but she refused to move until she knew Fred would be okay.

Finally when the healers told her that he would be well enough to have visitors she popped over and told them and left right away. They all waited together. Supporting each other. Until finally the healer told them they could go and see him


	35. Chapter 35

**And now I present to you the final chapter of 'How Did We End Up Here?'.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"We've been through so much, I didn't know what I would have done if I lost you," Hermione mumbled into Fred's neck.

He smoothed down her hair. "I'm okay now, you don't have to worry."

Hermione sat up so she could look at Fred but still be close to him.

"So when do you think you'll be out of here?" she asked playing with the ring she had been wearing for two years. This caught Fred's attention. He reached under his shirt and pulled out the chain that held the exact copy of Hermione's ring.

"Did it burn?" he asked ignoring her earlier question, they both knew he would be there for a long time.

"It did for a bit," she said looking at her ring. "But then it went cold, I thought it meant-"

"I wasn't though," he interrupted. "I was just knocked out because of the all."

"Maybe that's why it went cold then?" Hermione guessed. "Maybe it couldn't tell the difference between you being passed out and you being dead."

"That's interesting," Fred said smiling at the look Hermione had. "Now I'm sure you're going to figure out how to make it so it knows the difference?"

"Of course," laughed Hermione.

"Winter," Fred said suddenly.

"Winter?" Hermione asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"Winter," he repeated.

"What about winter?" she asked.

"I want to get married in the winter," he explained slowly as though he was speaking to a child.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't figure that out by you simply saying 'winter'," she said sarcastically. "This winter?"

"No, but maybe next winter or even the next," he said thoughtfully. "I just want a winter wedding. At Hogwarts. Outside."

"That wall must have hit you harder that I thought if you think we can have a winter wedding at Hogwarts, _outside_. It'll be freezing."

"Are you a witch or not? It's called a heating charm on the tent and a freezing charm on the snow so it doesn't melt."

"Where did this suddenly come from?" Hermione asked.

"When you were out looking for Horcruxes and the rest of us were cooped up at Aunt Muriel's I had a lot of free time to think about things," he said. "I know how you always say you love winter the best so I thought you might want a winter wedding. And Hogwarts is a much better place than the backyard at the Burrow, especially during the winter, so I thought it would be perfect. Of course we'll have to ask McGonagall for permission, but I'm sure she'll say yes since you're her favorite student-"

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"What?" he asked looking up at her confused.

"Let's get you out of here before we start planning our wedding, alright?" she asked still laughing.

"Sounds like a good idea," Fred said. He leaned in and kissed her. His hand found hers and he played with the ring that was there.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I cannot tell you how happy I am that this made it all the way to the end, and it's all because of you guys3. Without all of you that favorited this story, and reviewed and whatever else you all did I never would have finished this and so really it's like you guys finished this story for me3. So I asked and you guys answered meaning: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL :D. Now this is where you guys come in, I'm gonna need a few things from you: 1) A title. Can't have a story without a title. 2) Kids**. **No I don't want children with you guys, I mean children for Hermione and Fred, How many? Two? Three? Let me know. and lastly 3) Names. These children they'll have will need names now won't they? I already have their first child named in my head, but if they're gonna have more I need names seeing as I'm horrible at naming people in a story. (Hence here I am on fanfiction and not writing my own story) Again thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited and alerted, it means so much to me, I love you all3**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sequel is now up! Check it out: _The Bonds That Bind Us_  
**


End file.
